Percy J and the New Typhon
by Take it Easy
Summary: In the week after the final battle the camp seems almost normal. Till Percy gets yet another dream. He sees a young man who could either help or destroy the gods thanks to Oceanus who wont go down without a fight. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_As Typhoon was dragged into the depths of the ocean, he cast out into the sky releasing a part of him back into the world. It landed in the middle of central park creating a huge crater. It was in a form of a young man, no older than sixteen. He coughed and staggered to his feet. He looked around completely confused. He did not know who he was or what he was doing in the middle of a park mostly naked. He ran over to a small shack like room that seemed to be a local gift shop. He grabbed an 'I Love NY' t-shirt and some kaki cargo shorts. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a deep blue and with white tips that formed a large spikes jutting out in complete disorder. He had bright blue eyes and stood about an average height. _

"_Who am I," He asked the mirror before turning around and walking out of the shop._

Percy Jackson awoke from the dream and looked around his room. He was back at camp with everyone and looked like he just seen a ghost. He got out of bed to go to the beach. He needs to clear his head. As he approached the water, he noticed a disturbance in the waves. As he stepped into the water, a figure appeared next to him.

"Bad dream son," Poseidon asked. Percy turned to him a bit shocked but nodded. "About a young man who landed in central park right. Yeah, he is typhoon. Well a piece of him anyways. You saw what happened about a month ago."

"What do you mean," Percy asked a bit confused. "How do you know that I dreamed it." Poseidon just laughed and placed a hand on his back.

"Well I am a god you know. But that's beside the point," Poseidon said. "You see typhoon threw a part of himself out before we could bring him back to the underworld. Now this part is that young man you saw in your dream but he does not know anything about it. Zeus wanted to kill him right away for fear that he could become something like typhoon. However, Hera said that the boy was just like every other half blood. So we need you to go and find him and bring him to camp.""

"Is that safe dad," Percy asked. "I mean it took all the gods to beat typhoon. In addition, you want me to bring this guy, who is part typhoon into camp. Endangering everyone here?"

"Well," Poseidon said. "We still have enemies out there. Titans never go down quietly and I believe that we have not seen the last of Oceanus. He has regrouped his forces and they went into hiding. Now I know this foe and he will not take losing to us lightly. He will come back and I know that he saw the kid already. And if he gets that boy, he will use his powers against you. Is that what you really want to happen?"

"So the war is not over," Percy asked. Poseidon flashed a quick smile and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yes," Poseidon said. "The one with Kronos has ended. We still have much battles ahead to truly live in peace again."

"Does this kid have anything to do with the prophecy," Percy asked. Poseidon just shrugged and started to walk deeper into the water.

"Go now," Poseidon said. "Someone's waiting on you."

Percy turned and started back towards his cabin. As he approached, he felt something grasp his right hand. When he looked but was nothing there. He could feel her and smell the strawberry shampoo she uses. Annabeth Chase. He smiled as she pulled off her Yankee's ball cap and smiled back.

"Where were you?" She asked Percy.

"Had to clear my head," Percy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Went to the beach and then got to talk to my dad. Then things got even more unclear."

"What happened," Annabeth asked as they walked into the Poseidon's cabin. They lay down on Percy's bed and he explained everything.

"So," Percy said looking down at Annabeth who yawned and rested on her head on his chest. "Even though I'm a hero and all I still don't think it's too wise to sleep in this cabin."

"I think." Annabeth said looking up at Percy. "I'll be fine. You are invulnerable right."

"Yeah as long as your mom doesn't show," Percy said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy eyes opened as the sun filled the room. He looked down at Annabeth who was still asleep. He slid out from under her and walked over to his dresser. He put on some new close and walked out the door. He made his way over to the Big House and knocked before he entered.

"Yes Mr. Jackson," Chiron said as Percy approached him. "You need something."

"Yes sir," Percy said as he went into explaining everything. Chiron sighed and turned to Mr. D.

"Well Peter," Mr. D said as he filled his glass with soda. "I have to say you always have to be the center of attention."

"Sir," Percy said as he looked over at him. "I do not want this attention, but we need to find this kid and bring him here."

"Oh," Mr. D said. "Bring a kid who is a piece Typhon into a camp of Demigods. Oh and by the way, I do not permit the mixing of cabins. Tell your little girlfriend that if she does that again she will be in big trouble. Cause I can't hold back Athena for long."

"Yes sir," Percy said with a blush filling his face. Chiron cleared his throat and placed a hand on Percy's shoulders.

"I think we should bring him here," Chiron said as he looked over at Mr. D.

"You always protect the young hero's don't you," Mr. D said as he took a swig from his glass. "Good luck to you boy, you'll need it."

"So we can go," Percy asked a bit dumbfounded. Mr. D just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You're not the sharpest are you son," Mr. D said. "Yes, but since Rachael is visiting her family, we will have to wait till tomorrow. Plus isn't your stupid flag game tonight?"

"Yes it is," Chiron said as he looked down at Percy. "Go and get ready for your first day of teaching. We got in a fresh bunch who want to see the savior of the gods."

"Yes sir," Percy said as he turned around and walked outside. He crossed the still wet grass and walked into his cabin. He walked over the still sleeping Annabeth and sat down next to her on his bed.

"Wake up," Percy whispered. She didn't move, so Percy tried something else. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She moved a little bit and Percy kissed her cheek, causing her to smile a bit and turn towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered. "Wake up stinky breath."

"Not funny," Annabeth said as she slapped him on his arm. "I just woke up."

"About that," Percy said as he laid down and pulled her into his arms. "Mr. D said that if you do this again he can't hold back Athena again."

"Your kidding," Annabeth said looking at him in aw.

"Yeah I told you your mother was gonna kill me," Percy said with a shock look on his face.

"Not that I can't believe that he actually held her back for you," Annabeth said with a smile.

"You're just so funny aren't you," Percy said as he kissed her again. "I have to teach a weapons class today. What's on your agenda today."

"Agenda," Annabeth said as she slowly got up. "You used a big word, how's your head?"

"Wise girl," Percy said sternly causing Annabeth to laugh.

"Seaweed Brain," She said sweetly. "I'm going to work on some designs for Olympus. Then we have the capture the flag tonight against the Hunters."

"Oh great Thalia," Percy said as he watched Annabeth stretch and stand up. "We better beat them."

"I think we will be just fine," Annabeth said turning to Percy. "You going to kiss me before I have to go or what."

"Did you brush your teeth?" Percy asked standing up next to her with a smile. She punched him in his chest causing Percy to just laugh. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed one finger on the small of his back causing Percy to take a sharp breath. He stared a the smiling Annabeth, "Not fair."

"Just don't for get it," Annabeth said with a smile as she kissed him. "You have to do what I say."

"I think I can get use to that," Percy said as she pulled away from him. She waved and walked out the door. Percy ran a hand through his hair and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy finished up with his last class of the day and walked back to his cabin. He opened the door and walked in to see design papers where thrown everywhere, and a young women sat at his desk buried in a book. A pencil was busy writing with out any attention brought to it. Percy crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She yelped and he pulled her up out of her seat and faced her towards him.

"Percy you scared me to death," Annabeth said as he pulled her closer. She smiled and hugged him. "How were your classes."

"It went fine," Percy said as he looked down at what she was drawing. "How's your work doing? Looks like you made some progress, and a huge mess. You know that they are going to give me on cabin inspect right."

"I'll have it cleaned up before dinner," Annabeth said as she looked at her clock. "Ok maybe not, dinner starts in twenty minutes."

"Great," Percy said as he pulled off his shirt and got ready to take a shower. Annabeth blushed a bit and turned away.

"I'll clean up while you shower," Annabeth said as Percy kissed her softly on her check.

"Sounds good," Percy said as he walked over to his bathroom. Percy took a quick shower and walked into his room to see it cleaner than it was before he left for the day. He smiled as Annabeth sat on his bed reading a book waiting. He walked up behind and let his wet hair drip one her.

"You better stop that," Annabeth said with a smile. "Common lets go, I want to see Thalia."

"Yeah lets get this over with," Percy said as he walked out of the cabin with Annabeth right behind him. She walked up beside him and grabbed his hand with a smile.

"You know what she's going to do right," Percy said. "Go on some long explanation on how you should have been a Hunter."

"Oh well," Annabeth said with a smile. "I really couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself. You would have died along time ago."

"Oh really," Percy said as he wrapped and arm around her shoulders. She nodded and kissed him lightly before waking into the dinning hall. Percy followed after, went to his table, and sat down. He looked up to see an unexpected guest at the head table. Next to Chiron was Athena who stared coldly at Percy. Percy looked over at Annabeth who just giggled and sat down with her cabin mates.

Percy sat down, grabbed a plate full of food, and sacrificed half of it with one prayer in mind. "Please don't let Athena kill me." As if Poseidon was listening he walked threw the door and sat down on the other side of Chiron. He smiled down at Percy and nodded.

"Thank you," Percy mouthed and sat down at his table. The room was quiet and now one was really eating, they were all to shock to be in front of two gods. Chiron stood up and cleared his throat.

"We're having are first capture the flag against the Hunters tonight," Chiron said and as if on cue the Hunters walked threw the door in a two even lines dressed already for battle. Thalia was at the front with a cocky grin on her face. Her once punk style hair was now long and silky with many braids on it. But she some how was able to keep her piercing. She had a new one on her nose and a couple more on her ears. She smiled over at me and sat down at my table.

"So," She said. "is it true?"

"Yes," Percy said as he started to eat his food. "What's it to ya."

"Just was going to say finally," Thalia said. Percy was a bit shocked but didn't let it show.

"SO your not going to scold me on how she should have been a Hunter and all," Percy asked.

"Nope," Thalia said starting to look a bit distance. "I wish you guys the best. What I wouldn't give right now to know what it feels like…"

"What was that Thalia?" Percy asked. He watched as she her eyes darted every-which way and a blush fill her face.

"Shut up kelp head and get ready to lose tonight," Thalia said as she stood and walked over to Annabeth. Percy just shrugged and turned towards his food only to see Athena sitting next to him. He dropped his fork and gulped.

"So," She said calmly as she picked up a napkin and put it in Percy's lap. "Who taught you table manners. I swear these kids now days know nothing about respect."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said as he sat straight. Poseidon appeared across from him and started to play with his drink. Making the water dance around the cup. Percy turned to face Athena who was still staring at him.

"You need to listen to me right now," She said in an icy tone. "If you have any attentions in breaking my daughter's heart I will make sure that your life will be worse than living in Tartarus."

"What?" Percy asked clearly confused. Poseidon stopped playing with the water and looked over at his son.

"Listen we saw something last night," Poseidon said speaking softly. "We were hoping to do this some other time but the first battle has begun and I need you to find the Typhon son."

"Anyway we located him," Athena said as she picked up a fork and poked some of Percy's food with a look of disgust. "You guys will find him at some school named Julliard. He is hiding out in the attic it appears."

"Ok but back to Annabeth and I," Percy asked. Athena's eyes seemed to burn threw Percy.

"We will permit her to live in the Poseidon cabin," Athena said. "But no funny business, or you will be in Tartarus before you can even blink."

With that she disappeared leaving Percy who lost all the color in his face and a laughing Poseidon.

"Well," Poseidon said as he got up to leave. "Once you've found him bring him here and teach him. Show him how what there is to life and hopefully it will be enough to keep him on our side rather than Oceanous side. Oh and one more thing Percy."

"Yes," Percy said as he looked up at his dad.

"I'd be more worried about her doing something than you," Poseidon said pointing to Annabeth who was walking over to him. "Good by son, I'll see you soon."

"Yes sir," Percy said as his dad disappeared right before his eyes. Annabeth sat down next to him and slid her hand in with his.

"So," She said looking at him. "What they say?"

"Well," Percy said as he started to explain everything. When he finished Annabeth was smiling and she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips causing a bunch of people in the room to whistle and hoot.

"Shut up," Percy yelled with a smile. Annabeth blushed pulled Percy with her out side.

"We need to go and get him," She said once they were outside. Thalia walked out and stood next to them.

"What about the match," Percy asked looking from Thalia to Annabeth.

"We can wait till tomorrow," Thalia said. "Plus I'm up for a bit of adventure tonight."

"Well," Percy said with a smile. "Should we tell Chiron."

"Tell me what," Chiron said as he walked out of the dinning hall. "Let me guess we are postponing this till tomorrow?"

"Please sir," Percy said. "My dad and Athena are actually agreeing on something. I have to find this guy and bring him here."

"I'll allow," Chiron said with a grin. "You may leave as soon as you're ready."

"Thank you," Percy said as he turned towards his cabin with the other two following in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

They left camp and started towards Juilliard. Percy knew that it was located in central park so they started to head there. From camp, it would be a long hike but they caught a taxi as the started to get closer to town.

"Where too," The driver said as he looked back at the three of them. "And you better not run on the tab now!"

"Trust me that's the least of our worries," Percy said as he handed him forty dollars. "Take us to Juilliard please."

"Ah," The Cab driver said. "Music kids. You late for the concert aren't you?"

"Um yeah," Percy said as he buckled his seat belt. "Please hurry."

They raced across city as best as you can in New York, which means they had to get out of their car about four blocks away due to a traffic jam. Percy and the others walked down the crowed sidewalk towards Central Park. As they hit the edge of it, they heard music being played from inside the woods.

"It's beautiful," Annabeth said as they walked towards Juilliard. They waked up the main walkway towards the school. Along the side were small metal poles connected to the small stands with different flags on raised on each one. They seem to be showing different students and or instruments.

"Well we need to get to the top of this building," Percy said. "The attic or something."

They entered the building and were taken aback a bit. It was fancy with huge paintings on the walls of different older people that Percy really did not know.

"Wow," Percy said as he walked around. Everyone was gone from the room and it seemed oddly empty. Percy walked over to some stairs and pointed. "Hey lets check the top and work are way down."

"Sounds good," Thalia said as she started up the stairs. Annabeth walked by and followed Thalia as she flashed a grin at Percy.

They walked all the way to the top and of the school and searched every room and still nothing. Percy was searching one of the rooms when he found a string that was coming from the ceiling. He pulled and down came a ladder that made a loud crash.

"Now what did you break," Annabeth said as she appeared in the doorway coughed and swatted at the dust that was filling the room. "You found the attic."

"Yeah," Percy coughed and looked up. "Where's Thalia?"

"She went down a level to search," Annabeth said as she wiped some dust off his nose. "You're a mess Seaweed Brain. What did you do roll in it?"

"Common lets check the attic," Percy said as he walked up the steps. He got into the attic and looked around to see a light coming from the far end. He walked over towards it and to see a figure sitting up looking down a hole at the concert.

"You guys came to watch," He asked as they approached. Percy looked a bit nervous and gripped Riptide a bit.

"Actually we came to get you," Percy said. "And take you to a place where you will be safe."

"Safe," he repeated. "What does that mean?"

"We can protect you," Annabeth said as she walked up besides him. The music playing in the background started to pick up pace, Percy noticed that it was Mozart thanks to his one year in that art school.

"I guess I can go with you guys," The guy said as he turned towards him. His blue hair streaked with dust and cobwebs. "But I'm not sure why."

"Well," Percy said as he looked at the small crackers and other snack food wrappers that littered the floor. "We can feed you for one thing. You will be able to get cleaned up and meet new people."

"I'll go if you can answer me this one question that's been puzzling me," The man said. "Who am I?"

Percy looked over at Annabeth who was biting the bottom of her lip. She nodded as if agreeing with Percy to tell him and Percy looked back at the man.

"You need to know that you are a completely different," Percy said trying to come up with the right word. "Person."

"Ok," The guy said as he looked at him with questioning eyes.

"You are a piece of the Greek monster Typhon," Percy said as he looked at the guy. "He was so terrible that it took all the Greek gods to trap him the first time. He was released again and they had to trap him again and this time he was able to send a piece of him into the world."

"See," Annabeth said crouching next to him. "We are decedents of Greek gods. There is a war going on and an evil titan Oceanus is after you. We were sent here to protect you from him."

"So you guys are some sort decedent of a Greek God," The guy said. "What are they?"

"We can show you at the camp," Annabeth said knowing that it was too long to explain here.

"And I'm Typhon. I don't want to be a monster," Typhon said.

"You don't have to," Percy said as he extended his hand to him. "You can come with us and you wont have to worry about it."

Typhon stared at his hand for a second before grabbing it and Percy pulling him up. He was the same height as he was and still had on what he did in the dream.

"I don't want to be called Typhon," He said as he swung his hands a bit and what looked like a whirlwind of wind rush around his body and knocked off all the dust and cobwebs off his body. "Call me Ty."

"Common," Annabeth said as she walked down the ladder. "We have to find Thalia."

They walked down the steps to the main lobby and in ran Thalia who was breathing heavy for some reason that Percy only knew was not good.

"What happened," Percy asked as Thalia looked up and noticed Ty.

"You found him," She said still out of breath. "Good, we should probably get going now."

"What did you do," Percy asked.

"Hi," Ty said as he waved to her as if not paying any attention to what was going on. "I'm part of a Greek monster but I don't really want to be so I'm going with this guy."

"Oh," Thalia said looking at Percy and Annabeth who hid smiles. "So you told him and he seems to be taking it well."

"Yeah he's coming to camp with us," Percy said as he started walked outside. As he got to the door, an arrow flew through the glass just missing him and everyone hitting the wall behind them.

"Oh," Thalia said as she shot an arrow out the now broken glass. "We have company."

"Good to know now," Percy said as he pulled out his sword. He walked out side and down looked down at a dozen men. They looked like they were part of the sea with different marine like animals being part of their original body.

"Listen here," Said what could be called the leader. He step forward extend what looked like his arm but it had a long swordfish nose on it that looked lethal. His back was covered with the same exoskeleton of a crab and he had beady black eyes. "Give us the boy or we will tear you to shreds."

"Not really nice this one is he," Ty said as he walked next to Percy. "I don't want to go with those guys."

"Yeah just stay behind me ok," Percy said as he walked out. With Thalia and Annabeth next to him. Ty followed looking like he was kind of bored. Thalia and Annabeth both pulled out their weapons and Ty looked down at his hands as if wanting a weapon, so he grabbed one of the small flag poles and pulled it off of its stand.

"What are you doing," Thalia said to Ty as he spun the metal pole with his hands.

"I got something just like you guys," He said as he held leaned his body against it.

"Enough chit chat," The Crab man said. "Let's get on with it then."

Percy charged forward and met the crab man head on with his sword. The crab man's swordfish arm was stronger than it looked and pushed Percy back a bit. Percy parried and swung his sword at the crab man's legs. It bounced cut threw and the crab man fell to one leg and Percy turned and swung again through the crab man's neck causing him to bursting into dust.

"Cool," Ty said who was sitting on the stairs crisscross on the steps still holding on the seven foot pole that was setting next to him. "Why did he burst like that?"

Percy was about to tell him, but a slimy octopus man who tried to wrap his tentacle hands around Percy's neck tackled him to the ground. Percy choked out and looked over at Ty who was watching with mild interest. Ty stood up and hit the man over the head with the metal pole causing him to fly about six feet away.

"You ok," Annabeth said as she stabbed her way over to Percy. Percy nodded and stood up looking around Ty walked over finish the fight with the octopus man. Spinning the metal pole he connected again with the octopus man's head causing him to burst into dust. He turned and walked back over to Percy.

"I helped," He said as he sat back down on the stairs. Thalia ran over to them and pulled out three arrows at once and shot three different people causing each of them to burst into dust.

"Ok," Percy said getting to his feet. He looked at the remaining monsters which where charging at them. "Thanks Ty, now stand up we might need your help."

Four of the monsters jumped threw the air, which Thalia took care of two of them with her arrows. Percy charged forward letting towards the two that didn't jump and stabbed at what looked like a blowfish man. Annabeth followed him and covered his back by taking the other guy who had clownfish like skin. Percy finished off his man just in time to turn and see Annabeth jump out of the way the clownfish man's slash. Percy jumped forward and hit the clownfish in the chest with his shoulder knocking him down. Annabeth finished him with her knife to it's chest.

Percy turned in time to see Thalia get knocked down by a giant shark like man but Ty hit him back with his metal pole. Percy watched as he was able to block the shark man's attack and attack him with such ease. Ty swung his pole and knocked the shark man down the front steps and he fell to the floor just in front of Percy. The shark man groaned and Percy just stabbed him in the chest with his blade. Ty turned and helped up Thalia who seemed to have really hurt her leg.

"You ok," Percy asked as he got closer. Thalia looked up and nodded but leaned against Annabeth for support. "Common let's get to camp."

"That was fun guys," Ty said as he put the pole back in it's place and waked back to the group. "What's camp?"


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at camp and went straight to the big house to find Chiron. He was waiting outside for them and smiled to them as they approached. He motioned them to come inside and sat them down at the table. Mr. D stared at them and left with a huff.

"So," Chiron said as they sat down at a table. Annabeth was wrapping Thalia's leg with some bandages. "Looks like you guys had fun."

"We ran into some resistance," Percy said as he looked at Ty. "Can we get him some food?"

"Right," Chiron said as went and grabbed a tray fruit and set it on the table. Ty stared at it as if it was gold and grabbed an apple and took a bite. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine," Ty said with a mouthful of food. "I think."

"Well," Chiron said as he stood and walked around.

"You're like a horse man," Ty said as he finished his apple. Percy could not help but snicker, as did Annabeth and Thalia.

"I'm a Centaur," Chiron said.

"Oh," Ty said as he reached out to grab another piece of fruit. It was an orange and he took a giant bite out of it, skin and all. "Ughh…. I don't like that one."

Thalia moved over next to him and peeled the orange for him. He took a bite more reluctant this time but smiled.

"Hey," Annabeth said as she slid next to him. "I'm tired and I need a shower. I'll meet you back at the cabin."

"Ok," Percy said as she kissed him on the check and walked out of the room. Chiron watched her go and looked down at Percy.

"We should all get some rest," Chiron said as he went over to Ty who was waiting for Thalia to finish peeling another orange. "Tomorrow you will start your classes. For now you will be able to live in the Big House."

"Ok," Ty said as he grabbed another piece of orange from Thalia. Percy looked over at the two of them and watched, as Thalia seemed happier than usual.

"I am going to go and sleep," Percy said as he got up. "Ty I'll see you tomorrow and Thalia, you guys better be ready to lose tomorrow."

"In your dreams kelp head," Thalia said as she took a sliver of orange and popped it in her mouth.

Percy walked over to his cabin and walked in to see clothes scattered across the floor and his t-shirt drawer was open. He started to pick up the dirty clothes and put it in a hamper. When he turned around, he saw Annabeth walk out of the bathroom with one of Percy's shirts on. Percy sat down on his bed and stared. She was pulling her hair in a ponytail and walked over to Percy.

"Wow," Percy said as she leaned over and kissed him. "You kind of just made yourself at home."

"Well I knew you wouldn't mind," Annabeth said as she pushed him of the bed. "Go take a shower you stink."

Percy made his way into his shower. He turned the water on and stepped inside. After his shower, he walked out to see Annabeth lying in the bed reading a book.

"So," Percy said as he lay down in the bed next to Annabeth. She looked over at him with her eyebrows raised.

"So what," She said returning to her book. Percy smiled and turned to face her.

"What do you think about Ty?" Percy asked. She closed her book and set it on the nightstand. She turned off the light, curled next to him placing her head on his shoulder, and looked up at him. Moonlight filled the cabin just enough to see each other.

"He's like a child," She said. "But I think there is something different about him. We need to keep a close eye on him."

"Hmm," Percy said as looked up at the ceiling. "He's going to be in my weapons class tomorrow and I'm thinking about using him against the Hunters. What do you think?"

"I think every little bit helps," Annabeth said as she leaned up. She moved over and rested her forehead on Percy's. With a smile, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Percy smiled and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Percy stood at the front of his fifth class today. These were what looked like second year kids who all where outfitted for duels, each wearing some type of practice armor. Ty sat in the front with a stupid grin on his face as he waited patiently. He was wearing an orange hoodie and kaki cargos. His sword sat next to him on the grass.

"Ok today we're going to break up into pairs," Percy said as the class split up and waited patiently. Ty sat by himself looking up at the sky. "Ty you're with me ok."

"Ok for the next half hour you guys will take turns being on the offensive and defensive," Percy said. "You guys can begin."

"So what are we doing," Ty said as he stood across Percy.

"We're going to spar," Percy said. "Now I want to see how good we are at attacking."

"At what?" Ty asked as he watched Percy take out his sword. "You want me to fight."

"This is practice," Percy said as Ty pulled out his practice sword. "Now lets see what you got."

Ty walked forward the tip of his sword was dragging just above the grass. Percy waited as Ty swung the sword sideways at him. Percy blocked it with ease and waited for the next attack. Ty took a step back to assess the situation. He went on the offensive again but every time Percy blocked him. After about fifteen minutes Percy stopped their fight and looked at Ty who stabbed his sword into the grass.

"Very good," Percy said as Ty smiled. "Now I want you to block my attacks."

Within a second of trying Percy had his sword at Ty's throat. Ty pulled back a bit and smiled as he swung his sword in a full circle in front of him. Percy went to attack but a rush of wind hit him in the chest pushing him back a foot.

"Nice move," Percy said with a smile. He charged him and knocked the sword out of Ty's hand before he knew what hit him. Percy kicked out Ty's legs and placed his sword on Ty's chest.

"Ok I don't like the sword," Ty said putting his hands behind his head as if he was laying down on a bed. "Can I use something else?"

"Like what?" Percy asked as he pulled him up off the ground. "You want one of those flagpoles again?"

"Yeah," Ty said as he looked hopeful. "Do you have one?"

"Um not that I know of but lets see what we can find at the Hephaestus cabin," Percy said as he turned towards the class. "We're done for the day. Good job everyone."

Percy walked over to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked. A young man opened the door and smiled at Percy. His name was James and he was a third year kid who was a wiz when it came to making new weapons and explosives.

"What can I do for you sir?" He asked as he looked us over. His eyes were bloodshot and he seemed a bit giddy.

"You ok James?" Percy asked as he watched the young kid rock back and forth.

"Yeah just pulled an all nighter," James said. "Came up with a new type of grenade for water attacks."

"Nice," Ty said as he walked in to the cabin. James looked crossly at him but Percy nodded at him.

"Percy," James said. "I take it this is not a personal visit."

"No," Percy said. "I need a favor of you. Do you have a particular weapon?"

"Now you're speaking my language," James said with a wicked smile. "What type?"

"Well we need a pole or stave really," Percy said.

"Yeah like a flagpole," Ty said. James led them to the back part of the cabin to what looked like a mini armory.

"Well you can't really do much damage with that type of weapon," James said as he walked over and grabbed three different color staves. "This is just like Clarisse's spear. This will send an electrical shock when hit with this end."

"What happens?" Ty asked as he touched the tip of the staff. It shocked him and he flew backwards and landed on his back.

"So I guess it works," Percy said as he turned back to the table. Ty doing stupid stuff was becoming like second nature to Percy now. "So what do the other two do?"

"Well the blue one is pretty standard," James said as he picked it up. He gave it a quick twist and two bronze blades shot out on either end. The blades came out like a switchblade knife but they were about the size of a small sword. "Except for that."

"I like that one," Ty said as he got back to them. James handed him the blue one.

"Just give it a quick twist and the blades will go back into the pole," James said as he picked up a green one. "Now this one is great, we have to go outside when we use this one."

They walked outside and James spun the pole. The pole launched what looked like a sharp U-shaped blade that stuck into a nearby tree. James pulled and the chain and the blade went back into the pole leaving the just the blade sticking out of the top.

"Not bad huh," James said as he handed the pole to Ty. "So which one is more you?"

Ty looked like a kid in a candy store. Ty looked over at Percy who waited for Ty to make up his mind.

"I like the blue one," Ty said as he dropped the other two. He spun it in his hand and a huge grin came on his face. Ty released the blades and did a full three-sixty and stopped in a fighting pose. "This is more like it."


	6. Chapter 6

Percy and Ty walked back to the front of Percy's cabin to see Annabeth busy working on what looked like a perfectly symmetrical fire pit. She stood as they approached and gave a tired grin. She had dirt on her face and her hair was askew, but Percy still thought she was beautiful.

"What do you think?" She asked after she gave him a quick kiss. Percy looked down at the fire pit and raised his eyebrows.

"It looks great," Percy said then returned his eyes to her. "What's it for?"

"Well it's a fire pit," Annabeth said as if Percy did not know what it was. "I thought that we could sit out here after the match tonight."

"Sounds great," Percy said as he gave her another kiss.

"Why do you guys do that?" Ty asked from his spot on the grass. He was laying down staring at the clouds again. "The thing with your lips?"

Annabeth coughed and blushed a feverish red and walked inside Percy's cabin. Percy took off his training equipment and set it on the porch of his cabin. He turned back to Ty and smiled.

"It's how we show that we care for one another," Percy said. Ty looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "Listen when you care for someone and you want them to know it you kiss them, I guess."

"I'm still a bit confused," Ty said as he leaned up. "You don't go kissing the guys too do you? Cause I'm not too keen on doing that."

"No," Percy said with a smile. "No I only do that with Annabeth. Not that I don't care about anyone else but I have something special with her."

"Hmm," Ty said as he stared back the sky. "I'm still confused but I guess I'll get it in time. With the classes that Chiron is making take in the morning I think I'll be fine."

"What is he making you do?" Percy asked. Ty pulled out what looked like a dictionary.

"I have to read this book," Ty said. "And I just learned how today and I have to read this. I'm still don't understand how there are so many words out there."

"He is making you read a dictionary," Percy asked as he walked over and grabbed the book. It was sure enough a pocket dictionary. "I guess you are lucky he didn't make you read one of the big ones I've seen in my schools."

"How do you think I learned how to read," Ty said as he rubbed his eyes. "He's got me doing this as repetition. Over and Over, then the book on history is huge."

"That sucks," Percy said as he handed him back the dictionary.

"No the worst part about it is," Ty said as he leaned up. "I can't pay any attention to it. I feel like the words just want to jump off the page and I have to go and chase them."

"Kind of weird Ty," Percy said with a laugh. Ty smiled and leaned back on to the grass.

"But," Ty said as he ran a quick hand through his blue and white hair. "I kind of like it. I'm using words that I've never heard of and in time I'll be like a normal kid."

"You already are doing stuff like a normal kid Ty," Annabeth said as she walked out from the cabin. She cleaned up her face and fixed her hair. "You don't have to worry about that. Plus if you need any help with your studies you can always come and see me."

"Nice," Ty said as he flipped backwards into a handstand and started to walk around on his hands. "When do we start this game you guys keep talking about?"

"After dinner," Percy said as he watched Annabeth set up chairs around the fire pit. "Which is in twenty minutes so Ty go and shower and I'll meet you at dinner ok."

"Sounds good," Ty said as he tried to flip himself back to his feet but landed on his belly. "Ouch."

After dinner, they walked down to the main event for the night. Percy was told to guard the river and since Ty was new, he had to follow him. Annabeth was in charge of the main offensive team. She ran over and kissed Percy before she had to go causing her cabin mates to holler trying to embarrass her. She turned to them and gave a stern look.

"Now listen," She said very slowly. "If they get the flag and try to take it by you guys. Percy you can only use half speed. They do not think it is very fair that you are Achilles."

"I'm not going lose this match just cause Thalia is…"he started to say. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her finger on his spot. He stopped taking and she smiled. "You're abusing your power over me you know that right."

"Shut up," She said sweetly and kissed him. "You better be good."

"Yeah yeah," Percy said as he turned towards Ty. "Let's go to the river."

They were lining up for the match waiting for the horn to blow when it all came crashing down. It did not happen at first but about halfway through the game there was a loud crashing sound. It did not come from the hunter's side or theirs but the from camp. Percy looked over at Ty who was sitting on the grass waiting patiently with him by the river. Percy motioned him to follow him quietly.

They were about halfway back to the main part of camp when they first saw the four monsters. They were about twelve feet in height and about as wide as the front of a train. They looked to be giant crab men but this time their exoskeleton covered their entire body. They each had a giant spiked ball, looked rusty from the water damage, that was about four feet in diameter. Connected to the ball was a long rusted metal chain that they would use to propel the ball into different buildings.

"Wow, what are those things?" Ty asked, as they stood at looked down at the camp. Percy did not say anything only raised his sword and pointed.

"We need to stop them," Percy said as he ran down the hill. "Before they destroy everything here."

Percy and Ty ran down the hill towards the monsters. Percy watched as two of the monsters turned towards toward them they picked up their chains and started to swing them in wide circles. Percy watched in horror as the giant spike balls flew towards them. Percy jumped in the air as the ball just missed him. One of the giant spikes just ripped into his battle armor exposing his chest a bit.

Percy looked over to see that Ty had jumped on the chain and was running up to the monster while balancing on the chain. Percy looked back to his monster had pulled the chain back and was spinning his weapon in vertical circles. He launched it at Percy who was just barely had time to raise his shield. The projectile struck the shield lifting Percy off the ground and making him fly about twenty feet back. Percy picked himself off the ground brushed off his shoulder. He looked down at this completely destroyed shield. If he were not invincible, he would have surely shattered his whole arm. Percy looked over at Ty who was picked up by his leg and thrown towards Percy. He skidded to a stop just in front of Percy.

"You ok?" Percy said leaning down. Ty coughed and stood up.

"I think we need to rethink this attack plan," Ty said as he leaned against his stave clearly hurt.

"We need to find their weakness," Percy said as he dropped what was left of his shield. "I think we need to use their weapons against them."

"I got it," Ty said as he spun his stave and released the blades. "An object in motion will stay in motion till a force acts upon it, or something smart like that."

"What," Percy said as he watched Ty run forward. Percy followed closely behind him.

"I learned it today," Ty said as they approached the monsters at a full sprint. One of the monsters swung his weapons over his head. He released it and it flew towards them in an arcing circle. Ty and Percy dropped to their knees and Ty stabbed his stave in the ground. The chain hit the stave causing the ball to move in a sharper circle back towards the monster. He stood there as the giant spiked ball flew towards him. It smacked into the monster casing it to burst into dust.

"I found their weakness," Ty said as he stood up. "You smash them and they are useless."

"That was great," Percy said as he put a hand on his back.

"Yeah I just redirected the force of motion back to them," Ty said as he pulled the stave out of the ground. "But I don't think it will work against that kind of throw."

"What kind of throw," Percy said as he looked back at the monster who launched a vertical throw. The weapon hit Percy square in the chest causing him to fly into the air and landed about five yards away.

"That one," Ty said as he ran over to him. The remaining monsters were now completely focused on the two of them. They started to approach Percy and Ty from all sides.

"I think we can work this into are favor," Percy said as he and Ty went back to back. Ty released his blades and smiled.

"What's the plan?" Ty asked. Percy watched as the monsters started to spin their weapons in the air.

"Well," Percy said looking over his shoulder. "I haven't thought of that yet."

"Percy," Ty said looking back at him with a smile. "This should be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

The monster in front of Percy spun his chain and released it towards Percy. Percy side stepped to the right as Ty jumped to the left. Percy swung his sword through the chain causing the ball to crash into one of the other monsters.

"That was good," Percy said. "Now we have two more to go."

"Oh joy," Ty said another ball flew just past his head.

Percy looked back at the monster that had just a chain now. The monster was using as a deadly whip now as he slashed it around. Percy dodge the first slash and charged towards the monster. Percy raised his sword as the chain went towards him again. The chain wrapped around the sword and riptide was pulled from his hand. Percy watched as it landed in the ground behind the monster.

"Shit," Percy said to him self as the monster charged towards him. Percy charged towards the monster knowing that his only chance of survival was getting back to his sword as soon as possible.

He saw his opening and slid on his side between the monster's legs just dodging the chain whip. He popped back up to his feet and grabbed his sword. The monster was trying to stop from his full sprint but fell. Percy took this opportunity and jumped on the monster's chest. Percy spun the sword in his hand and jabbed it through the neck of the monster.. The monster exploded into golden dust covering Percy from head to toe. Percy turned to see Ty get hit aside by the remaining monster's hand. Ty landed with a huff and tried to get up but was too hurt.

The monster started to sling his chain once again getting ready to finish Ty off. Just then, three arrows shot by Percy causing his hair to wave from the wind. The arrows hit the monster, but just bounced off his exoskeleton. The arrow's did distract the monster enough for Ty to get pulled away from scene by an invisible force.

"Percy," Thalia shouted from behind him. "You need to kill that thing, quick."

"Right," Percy said as he charged the monster. He watched as Thalia continued to shower it with arrows doing nothing but keeping it distracted. Percy stabbed his sword into the monster's leg. The monster fell to his knee's and Percy removed his sword. Percy jumped on the giant monster's back and stabbed him again. The monster exploded into dust causing Percy to come crashing down.

"That worked," Percy said as he climbed back up to his feet. He was covered from head to toe in dust. He coughed and brushed the dust out of his hair as Thalia approached him.

"Why didn't you come and get us?" Thalia yelled as she approached him. Percy put his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Umm," Percy stammered. "We didn't want them to destroy the camp. We had to act quickly."

"You still could have done something to get help," Thalia said as they walked over to Ty and a now visible Annabeth. Ty looked pretty banged up and was trying to stand while keeping his weight leaning on his stave.

"So that worked didn't it," Ty said with a wince. Annabeth rounded on Percy with an angry stare.

"You could have died," Annabeth said.

"Well," Percy said with a cocky smile. "I don't think I would have died."

"Percy," Annabeth said very slowly. Percy lowered his head and nodded.

"Yeah," Percy said with his hands up in surrender. "I will never charge in like that again. It was stupid."

"Yeah," Thalia said as she helped brace Ty. "And Ty needs some nectar."

Percy looked over at Ty who seemed to be in good spirits despite his current condition. Thalia let Ty put his arm around her shoulders and they walked over to the big house. When they entered they were confronted from behind by Chiron.

"What happened," He asked as he looked them over. Percy turned and started to explain everything that happened.

"So we killed the monsters but Ty got hurt," Percy finished and walked inside with Chiron right behind him. Ty was laying on the same bed that Percy awoke on when he first came to camp. Thalia was feeding him some ambrosia while Annabeth was reading a book in the corner.

"Well," Ty said as he leaned forward. "That was an interesting game. When can we do it again?"

"Ty," Thalia said with a small laugh. "Those guys we not part of the game at all. How did they get here?"

"The best I can come up with is the beach," Annabeth said as she slammed the book close. "We need to find a way to keep it protected."

"I think that we need to see how the war is going," Percy said as he turned towards Chiron.

"No," Chiron said. "We need you guys to continue to train Ty and keep him as far away from Oceanus as possible."

"Why," Percy questioned. "He can hold his own."

"I'm just following what Poseidon and Athena asked me to do," Chiron said as he turned. "I would follow what I say, for it isn't everyday that Poseidon and Athena agree on things."

"He's right you know," Thalia said. "That would be like taking the one thing that Oceanus is looking for to his front door."

"Well how can we help from up here?" Percy asked as he looked back at Chiron who was about to walk out.

"We protect the camp," Chiron said. "For the war will soon be brought to our shores."

"That doesn't sound good," Ty said as he leaned forward in bed.

"No for he is gaining forces," Chiron said. "And awaking titans."

"You're kidding right," Percy said looking over at him. "Kronos?"

"No," Chiron said. Percy sighed with relief but it was short lived. " Helios is helping Oceanus now."

"Hyperion's son," Annabeth said as Percy looked at her pleadingly. "The old titan of the Sun."

"Oh," Percy said as the news set in. "So he is going to be leading the attack on land?"

"Get some rest," Chiron said as he walked out. "You'll need it."

Ty leaned back down on his bed as Thalia gave him another spoonful of ambrosia. Percy watched as Annabeth walked out of the room grabbing Percy's hand as she past. Percy followed obediently.

"This changes things doesn't it," Percy said as they walked into their cabin.

"You have no idea," Annabeth said as Percy laid down in bed face down. "You need a shower Percy."

"Yeah you're right," Percy said as he stood up and took his shirt.

"You better be careful next time Percy," Annabeth said. "I was really scared."

"You shouldn't be," Percy said with a smile. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"You don't know that," Annabeth said. "I just want you to be safe ok. No more crazy heroics, use your brain."

"No worries Wise Girl," Percy said as he walked into the shower.

When Percy got out of the shower he walked over to is bed to see Annabeth already sleeping sound. Percy smiled to himself as he crawled into bed next to her and fell asleep shortly after.

"Percy," Someone called out. Percy slowly opened his eyes and saw Poseidon standing there with Mr. D.

"What's going on," Percy said as he leaned up. Annabeth was still sleeping soundly next to Percy.

"Let's step outside Peter," Mr. D said as he walked out followed closely by Poseidon. Percy got up and followed without disturbing Annabeth.

"What's going on?" Percy asked looking at the two gods questionably.

"You are going to need to know something," Poseidon said. "We have just received word that Oceanus has sent an legion troops that will be commanded by Helios. They are coming to destroy this camp. If they do they will capture Ty and reunite him with the rest of Typhon. We can't let them do that."

"What do we do," Percy asked.

"I suggested we kill the little brat," Mr. D said with a grim smile. Poseidon rounded on him and raised his trident towards the other gods neck.

"You will do no such thing," Poseidon said as he lowered his trident. "You will need his help against the army that is making its way towards your camp."

"What do you need us to do?" Percy asked. The gods turned towards him with a smile.

"You will lead the camp once again," Poseidon said. "I'll send what I can to help you out. Be ready, by the third sunrise they will be at your doorstep."

"Oh great," Percy said as the two gods disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the wait and thanks for the Reviews they really help. anyway this is a shorter chapter but i just need to get this over with so i can move on with the story. i promise the next chapter to have some action in it. Read, enjoy and review. i like those**

**Thanks again for the support.**

**Taken-It-Easy**

* * *

Percy awoke at the crack of dawn. He looked down at the sleeping Annabeth who was curled up next to him. Her head was laying on his shoulder. She had a bit of drool that was dripping from where her mouth was slightly opened. Percy pulled his arm free of her and rolled out of bed leaving Annabeth still asleep.

Percy walked over to the big house to get in touch with Chiron. He opened the door and walked in, his head full of what happened last night. Between the attack and the news from his father. He looked into one of the rooms and almost fainted from what he saw. He looked over at the room were Ty was at last night and saw him laying in his bed passed out.

The thing that got him was a young Hunter who was curled up on him. Percy watched as she stirred a bit and leaned up. She looked around the room and then back to Ty who was passed out. She leaned down, kissed him lightly on his forehead and got out of the bed.

"Good morning," Percy said as she came into the hallway. She jumped and turned to Percy with a blush filling her face. "Have a good sleep?"

"Percy," Thalia said a bit scared. She glanced around the room then turned back to Percy. "You can't say anything. To anyone."

"You think I'm that dumb," Percy asked with a small smile. "You need to get your head straight. What would happened if Artemis came in here and saw you."

"Listen," Thalia said. "Just please keep this a secret."

"You know he is still part of Typhon, right?" Percy asked.

"He may be," Thalia said looking back into the room with a smile. "But there is something different about him."

"We got another issue to address," Percy said as he walked past Ty's room. "There is an army coming here in two day's."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked as she followed him. Percy walked into the main living room were Chiron looked up from the paper he was reading as they approached him.

"Sir I have some bad news," Percy said as he sat down on one of the chairs. Percy explained the impending attack from Helios.

"By the gods," Chiron said as he stood up. "I thought we would have time to rest before we were need again."

"We need to prepare are defensives," Percy said as he leaned forward in his seat. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Good morning," A voice said from behind them. Percy spun around and came face to face with his Uncle.

"Dad," Thalia said shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news," Zeus said as he looked down at the group. "Actually just bad news."

"Lord Zeus what is it?" Chiron said as he bowed to him.

"You know how this world has two of everything right," Zeus said with an exasperated voice. "You know, everything has an opposite."

"What are you getting at," Percy asked. Zeus rounded on him and Percy regretted his decision to speak immediately.

"Listen boy," Zeus said with thunder. "You guys are about to be overrun by an army of monsters lead by one of the most inhuman monster you could ever believe."

"But I thought Helios was one of the titans that really were not that bad," Thalia said as her dad turned to her.

"Well to be honest we still haven't figured it out," Zeus said. "But it seems that when Typhon split himself to create Ty he also created another."

"What do you mean," Percy asked.

"Well there is another Ty, if you will," Zeus said. "His opposite. Let us just say that Helios has found his perfect tool of destruction."

"You mean there is another Ty out there," Thalia said her voice cracking a bit.

"Yes," Zeus said. "The one in the other room is, for lack of a better word, the light side of the two. Now we all know how he is, lets just say the other one is someone you do not want to meet."

"Have you guys tried to stop him," Percy asked.

"Yes," Zeus said just above a whisper.

"What happened," Percy asked. Zeus's face darkened and he turned away from him.

"The only one who can kill him is in that kid who is sleeping in the other room," Zeus said as he turned towards him. "Helios knows that this monster still isn't the complete form of Tyhpon. The only way for that to happen is for him to absorb the essence of Ty. In order to do that he has to kill him."

"That is why they are attacking camp," Percy said as the gears started to turn in his head.

"Precisely," Zeus said. "Percy you know how much I resent this but the gods need your help again. And I'm here to ask for it."

"What do you need," Percy asked as he stood in front of Zeus.

"You will kill Helios when he arrives," Zeus said bluntly. "We will help you out as best as we can."

"I kinda figured that sir," Percy said as Zeus stared him down. "But i will not let you down."

"Oh joy," Percy said as he walked out of the big house with Thalia following in his wake.

"So we have to fight Helios and Typhon now," Thalia said as she caught up with him.

"No," Percy said. "WE just have worry about Helios. Ty has to kill his opposite."

"We can't just let him fight him alone," Thalia said as she rounded on him. Percy brushed by her with a stone look.

"Listen," Percy said as he was walking away. "We don't have a choice."

Percy walked back into his cabin leaving Thalia outside. He glanced over to see Annabeth still sleeping calmly. He walked over to her and gently woke her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked leaning up a bit.

"Don't worry your fine," Percy said as he laid down next to her. She smiled and curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. Percy explained what just happened and Annabeth sighed deeply.

"This just keeps getting better," Annabeth said after a moment of silence. "So Helios is still coming."

"Yup," Percy said as he pulled her in closer.

"And now there is this monster that is under Helios control," Annabeth said.

"Yep," Percy said looking down at her as she looked up.

"And Ty has to fight him and kill him," Annabeth said. "And he might die and Typhon will return to full strength."

"You nailed it," Percy said as leaned in closer.

"Well good," She said causing Percy to look at her in confusion. "I thought it was going to be something hard."

Percy laughed as she leaned up and crawled out of bed. Thalia walked in with Ty who was walking around groggily. Ty sat down on the opposite bed and yawned.

"So," Ty said as he sent a wave of wind up his hair causing the blue spikes to form in different angles. "What's up."

"I think you should know," Percy said as he went into explaining everything that happened in the morning.

"So there is another person out there like me," Ty asked. Percy nodded. "And I have to fight this guy."

"Yeah or he will kill everyone," Annabeth said. "It appears that the only way for Typhon to take his full form is for this guy to kill you."

"This should be fun," Ty said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy blocked another shot from Ty as they continued a spar that started sometime ago. The crowd of kids grew and grew as they continued to battle one another. Percy ducked and rolled along the bank of the river as Ty swung his stave over his head. Ty kicked Percy square in the chest causing Percy to fly into the water. Percy smiled to himself as he launched himself out of the water. He was completely revived and ready to continue.

"Oh crap," Ty said as he slapped himself in the head. "I forgot you recharge when you get wet."

"Yup," Percy said as he charge towards him. "You ready to call it quits."

"Why would I want to do that," Ty said as he blocked Percy's attack and did a sweep kick knocking Percy down. Percy rolled away from Ty's strike and jumped to his feet. His feet were ankle deep in the river as he waved Ty over to make an attack.

"Come on chicken," Percy egged on. Ty jumped in the air twirling his stave as Percy cause the water to shoot up around him. The small cyclone hit Ty in the chest shooting him the opposite direction where he landed with a thud. The crowd cheered as Percy walked from the river towards Ty.

"Hey I thought we weren't using powers," Ty said as he stood up. Percy raised his sword and smirked.

"What would give you that idea," Percy laughed as he charged towards him. Ty smiled as he pushed his hand towards Percy. A gust of wind hit Percy causing him to be launched back wards. Then another gust of wind hit from underneath him launching him skyward. Percy was falling towards the ground at a high rate of speed when he was slowed by yet another gust of wind. He hit the ground with a smack still.

"So now that we are even," Ty said with a cocky grin. Percy looked up at Ty who had a dark blue glow around him. "I say we call it a draw for I'm starved."

"Agreed," Percy said as he stood up still looking at Ty strangely. "You're glowing Ty."

"Yeah Chiron said that happens when I use my powers," Ty said as he looked down at his arms. "It will stop when I calm down."

"Well," Percy said turning to the crowd who was now leaving to go back to their classes. "Lets get some food."

They where on their way to get some food when they were stopped by Chiron who was galloping at full speed towards them.

"We have a problem," Chiron said as he breathed a little heavy.

"What happened," Percy asked.

"You need to prepare for battle," Chiron said as he looked at the two of them. "Helios has released his monster, and he is heading for us."

"How many men are with him," Percy asked. Chiron shook his head.

"Just him," Chiron said.

"Well that doesn't make sense at all," Percy said. Chiron patted his hoof impatiently and looked between the two.

"You guys need to relies that this is not just one man," Chiron said. "This is a monster."

"Oh goodie," Ty said with a bit of sarcasm. "Well let's go say hi."

"Please don't take him lightly Ty," Chiron said. "He is coming to kill you. Percy we can't spare any of the campers on this battle. Only you will be permitted to fight with Ty."

Percy and Ty nodded with agreement and ran back to the armory to get ready for the battle. When they walked in there was a crowd waiting for them. Annabeth and Thalia where waiting for them in the middle of the room. Percy sighed to himself as he walked towards the two of them.

"You guys can't come," Percy said to the whole crowd. "We need you guys here to protect the camp."

"We know," James as he jumped down from one of the shelves. He walked up to Percy and handed him a large shield. "Made it this morning. Thought you would need all the help you can get."

"Thank you James," Percy said as he took the shield in his hands. It was extremely light and seemed to be tailored for Percy in everyway. Percy continued on towards Annabeth who was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest looking a bit upset.

"Why can't I come," She asked bitterly.

"Cause it's not your fight," Percy said. "It's Ty's and I'm only going to make sure he doesn't get killed."

"And who watches your back?" Annabeth asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry about me," Percy said. "We will be fine."

Percy made a move to grab his armor but Annabeth stopped him. She turned around and picked up a new piece of armor that was sitting behind her. She then faced Percy and raised her eyebrows.

"Well," She said as if annoyed. "You going to need this."

"When did you get this," Percy said looking at it. The armor was different from the old leather armor he once had. This armor was consisted of polished metals that seemed to be woven in with the leather strapping. An engraving of two warhorses standing on their hind legs was etched on the breastplate.

"Don't worry and let me put it on you," Annabeth said as she help strap on the armor. Percy looked over and saw Ty in his usual orange hoodie and kaki cargo pants looking at what was going to be his armor.

Percy walked over once completely dressed with his new armor. Ty was still not wearing any armor.

"You need to put on the armor Ty," Thalia said anger filling her voice.

"If I'm going to die I will die in something that I find comfy," Ty said with a smirk. "Even though this is not as protective I can move a lot faster in this than in that."

"Just let it be Thalia," Percy said. "He will be fine."

"Ok be that way," Thalia said as she stomped off. Ty turned and sighed as he grabbed what looked like a long leather strap. He wrapped it around his back and sheathed the red stave. He reached over and grabbed his trusty blue stave and leaned against it.

"Well shall we," Percy said as he walked towards the door. Everyone was cheering and wishing him luck. Annabeth was waiting for them just outside the door.

"You better come back you hear me," She said as she hugged Percy.

"Oh he will be fine," Ty said as he walked on ward. "I got his back."

"No," Percy said with a laugh. "I believe I got yours."

"Who won the last spar?" Ty said with a cocky grin.

"We called it a draw," Percy reminded him as they walked towards the front of camp. On top of the hill by Thalia's tree, Percy looked out over the valley. He could just make out what looked like a black figure running towards them. Percy nudged Ty who was nodding off and pointed. With a stretch and yawn, Ty started a leisurely walk towards the oncoming monster with Percy in tow.

"Lets try to stay by the river if we can," Percy whispered as they came to a stop about half way towards the monster.

"Good point," Ty said as he rested against his stave. "I don't think you will have a problem though. It's about to pour."

Percy looked up and a huge storm cloud rose above them crackling with thunder and sure enough the soft sprinkle of rain started.

"Nice," Percy said as he let the water fall on his face. Percy looked back towards the oncoming figure to see that it was just ten yards away. Percy was in aw for he looked exactly the same as Ty in everyway except for his blazing red hair and eyes. The man was wearing a black trench coat and a rather large box was attached to his back which he laid down at his feet before him. Looked up at the two of them and grinned showing pointed teeth and cracked his knuckles.

"Well," The monster breathed. "We finally get to have our first meeting. Now brother you need to come with me. These people are not to be trusted."

"Don't listen to him Ty," Percy said as he took a step forward. "He is trying to trick you."

"Yeah it's not really working," Ty said with a laugh. "Listen buddy can you just go home. I'm really tired and don't fee like fighting today."

"That's a shame," The monster said as he kicked open the giant box. He reached in and pulled out two giant hand axes that he held with great ease. "Cause I need a quick warm up before I destroy the rest of that pitiful camp."

"Well we can't have that now can we," Percy said as he stretched his back. "Looks like you will just get you wish."

"Enough talk," The monster said as he charged towards the two of them. Percy raised his shields and blocked one of the axes. The other went low to cut out his legs but was stopped by a bright blue stave. Percy looked up at Ty and they both kicked the monster in the chest sending him flying backwards.

"Before we destroy you," Ty said as the rain began to really pour. "I wish to know what to call you."

"What is it with you and trying to fit in with these pitiful humans," The monster said. "We are above the gods. We can unite and destroy anyone that threatens us. Why hold yourself back."

"Because I'm nothing like you," Ty said as he stabbed his stave into the ground and rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie. "I have care for these people here and I will gladly give my life in order to protect them."

"Then you are a fool." The monster said. "As for me I will be known as Reaper. The bringer of death. Now enough talk, more action."

Reaper charged them with speed Percy could not register. He was behind the two of them within a second and Percy felt the swoosh of a weapon just miss his head. He turned around to see Ty had blocked the blade from Percy's head and had kicked Reaper back.

"Wake up kelp brain," Ty said with a tone of seriousness he never once used. "This guy is fast. We need to stay on our toes."

"Right," Percy said as he turned towards Reaper.

Reaper swung again at the two of them this time Ty dodge it letting Percy make the block. Percy's shield struck the blade of the axe but there was so much force behind the axe that he was lifted off his feet and flown towards the river. Ty swung his stave and connected with the side of Reapers head causing him to go flying the opposite direction. Ty charged after Reaper glowing bright blue while Reaper was now glowing a deep red.

Percy watched in aw as the two of them moved with such speed that it was impossible to even see the attacks. All Percy could see was two blurs hitting each other. He watched for what felt like ages. Percy got to his feet and walked towards where the blurs seemed to keep meeting before they shot back. Percy was almost there when Ty appeared in front of him with his trusty blue stave in his hand. He was breathing extremely heavy and had cuts all over his body bleeding a black colored blood. Percy noticed that the blades had been dispensed on his stave and they were both coated with the same dark black liquid.

"You need to stay back a bit till I can slow this guy down," Ty breathed out as he fell to one knee clearly in pain. Percy looked over at Reaper who too was covered with cuts and deep gashes. He had both axes resting on the ground as he too fell to a knee.

"I think he's slowed enough," Percy said as he raised his shield and pulled riptide out. unsheathing the mighty sword gave him a rush of energy that it never did before. It was like he was on a whole new level of power. Slowly a gold aura started to cover his body giving Percy energy he's never felt before. Ty stared at Percy and smiled.

"Its about time you caught up with me," Ty said as he coughed black liquid to the ground. "Now I don't have to take it easy on ya in spars."

"Shut up," Percy said as a gold aura started to surround him. He smiled to himself as he looked at the scared face of Reaper.

"But how," Reaper gasped. "You're just a stupid off spring."

"He he," Percy couldn't help but grin. "Time to die."

Percy charged forward at a speed he never traveled before. Percy appeared before Reaper with a grin. Before Reaper could react Riptide tore through the his chest. Percy twisted the blade but something strange happened. Reaper began to laugh.

"You guys are good," Reapers voice said from above. Percy looked up and to see a different looking Reaper. "Now that you've killed my clone, let me introduce myself for real."

"What the hell," Percy said as he looked back down to see that the reaper he killed began to deteriorate into a red dust.

"Now then," Reaper jumped down to the ground and looked at the two of them. He was exactly the same as the clone. He too had two large axes that where carelessly strapped to his back. "I'm Reaper, and I will destroy you guys."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update but had a lot to do....well honestly I kinda forgot about this story and was reminded by a reviewer who said pretty much to keep going. Here is a new Chapter and i hope to get more than one Review on it this time. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Take-It-Easy**

**:)**

* * *

"I'm Reaper the one who is going to kill you guys," Reaper said as he kicked Percy across the face sending skidding towards Ty. Percy picked himself up slowly and turned back towards Reaper. Reaper was in a slouched position with his hands in his pockets. His axes where stuck in the ground in front of him glowing lightly. Percy picked up his sword and dropped his shield to the ground. Ty staggered up to his feet and approached Percy slowly.

"You will try," Ty managed to cough out. Reaper looked up with a raised eyebrow at the two of them. "But we will not let you."

"Really," Reaper said as he looked at the two of them. "You can not even stand. Your friend's power is draining quicker than yours even at your current state. You two are no where near ready to take me on."

Percy looked at him slacked jawed. He could feel himself starting to weaken rapidly. Percy fell to his knees and coughed looking back at Reaper who was smiling from ear to ear.

"I rest my case," Reaper said as Percy fell face first to the ground. "You know I am interested in seeing what you guys are made of."

"What do you mean," Ty wheezed as he knelt down to check on Percy. Reaper laughed and picked up his axes and rested them on his shoulders.

"Like I said," Reaper said. "I am interested in seeing what you guys are made of. You know you always see how a person truly is when they are at their weakest. So, time for you to show me what you guys are made of."

Ty did not have time to react as Reaper crossed the distance in a blink of an eye and kick Ty in the abdomen. Ty flew back and crashed into a tree spitting up the black liquid. Percy slowly picked himself up and looked at Reaper who turned towards him smiling.

"Good to see you got some sort of fight in ya," Reaper said as he kicked Percy into the air. Pain shot through Percy as he continued to climb to an altitude that was higher than most of the trees in the forest. He was flying back towards the ground when he felt air start to rush around him. Percy looked over at a glowing Ty and knew that he stopped him from crashing back into the ground.

"You guys are seriously trying to fight back," Reaper said. "I like that."

"Percy you ok," Ty asked as he walked towards Reaper with renewed strength. Percy nodded but felt extremely sore and tired. Ty twisted his stave in the air and ran towards Reaper.

"You will not kill them," Ty yelled as he raced towards him. Reaper looked taken aback for a second and got struck by Ty's stave. Reaper was launched off his feet and sent flying towards a giant oak tree he first appeared from. Reaper recovered gracefully and laughed as he stared down the two of them.

"What do you mean them," Reaper asked nonchalantly. "You protecting someone in that camp. Someone special."

"We fight for all of them," Ty said blushing a bit. Percy stood up and looked at the armor that Annabeth gave him before this battle. No way was he going to die out here. The thought of being with Annabeth something happened. He felt himself slowly gaining his energy back just as the rain began to pour harder. The sun was completely blocked out making it look as if it was night. The three glowing bodies were the only light in the small clearing of the forest.

"Really," Reaper said as he started to expel an unseen amount of energy. "I hope that they are worth dieing for!"

"She is," Percy said as he walked next to Ty.

Reaper let out a loud and eerie laugh before he looked tome dead in the eyes. He launched himself forward grabbing his two axes on the way towards them. Percy raised his sword to block as Ty launched a burst of wind, from his hands that Reaper just barely blocked with his axes. The trees behind Reaper where not as fortunate. Ty leveled half the forest behind Reaper who was stopped in his tracks baffled. Reaper looked behind him and surveyed the now leveled field. It looked as if some one took an invisible knife and chopped them all to pieces. Percy took the opportunity to launch an attack himself.

Percy raced forward before Reaper turned back around and landed a solid kick to the face sending Reaper bouncing down the leveled forest. Ty raced by Percy and jumped in the air and launching another blast of wind towards Reaper who still didn't recover from Percy's kick. This blast wasn't as wide or crazy it seemed more controlled and hit Reaper square in the chest ripping the black clothes and tearing into the skin on his chest. Reaper recovered and blocked to rest of the blast sending it away. Percy raced forward again, but this time Reaper was waiting and blocked Percy's sword with one of his axes. Reaper then swept the other axe towards Percy's knees. Percy jumped into the air dodging the blade. While dodging the bled he flew over Reaper and slashed his back. Reaper let out a cry of anger and back kicked towards Percy knocking the wind out of him. Reaper charged towards Percy slashing his axes with quick precision. Percy was slashed across his chest causing him to scream in pain as he fell to the ground. Ty appeared and stabbed his stave into the back of Reaper causing him to divert his attention to him. Percy slowly picked himself up and looked down at his cut. The blood was a cross between red and bright gold.

Percy took three deep breaths and stood up. Ty had been holding off Reaper for a few moments and will soon need back up. Percy had to do something and then he looked down. He was standing in the small river they wanted to stay close too. It gave him an idea as he started to summon the water with all his might. Ty parried another strike and kicked Reaper away. Reaper slowly stood up and turned back to Ty panting a bit.

"So you guys done with this warm up," Reaper asked with a smile.

"I think we are just about done with this whole thing," Ty said as he launched himself as high as he could into the air. Reaper's eyes followed then looked down to see Percy smiling from ear to ear. His entire body screaming bright gold, his eyes where filled with a white light. Percy was floating in the middle of a horizontal vortex of water. Percy shot a hand forward and the vortex turned into a three-story beam of concentrated water that rushed towards Reaper who put up his axes to block it. The water beam hit him but he did not budge. Percy then raised his other hand and shot it forward making the beam of water even stronger and larger than before causing Reaper's feet to be pushed into the dirt about six inches. Percy closed his eyes and brought his hands together in front of him.

"You will never harm the ones we love," Percy said softly more to himself than to Reaper.

"Ugh you kids are good," Reaper screamed. "BUT I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

"This…,"Percy said as he took a step in the air forward. "IS….."

Reaper felt his power draining as Percy's powerful water attack was increasing in strength. Reaper knew that this could not be the end and smirked to himself as he watched in slight humor and horror as Percy opened his eyes finally.

"OVER!" Percy screamed and launched the remaining bits of his power into this his last attack. Reaper felt the beam of water engulf him and he was swept away towards the deep Atlantic. The grounds around them was soaked and destroyed. Ty landed near Percy and fell to a kneel. Percy looked down at him and smirked.

"Wow," Ty said as he fell to his back making a small splash in the wet dirt.

"You said it," Percy said too as his body gave out and he landed next to Ty with a thud. Both where extremely exhausted from the battle. Percy looked down at his body to see that the glowing was gone and his cut was still bleeding red and gold blood. "How did we do that?"

"You will have to ask Chiron cause I have no idea," Ty said as he looked down at his hands. "I just went with it."

"You think he's dead," Percy asked looking towards the ocean. The rain stopped falling and the sun was starting to break through the clouds. Percy turned his attention to Ty who was looking at the ocean with a smirk.

"We shall see Percy," Ty said before closing his eyes and passing out from exhaustion. Percy looked back at the ocean and smiled. It was over….for now at least. Percy closed his eyes for some much need rest.

* * *

"PERCY YOU BETTER BE ALIVE," Annabeth's voice filed Percy's ears. Percy slowly opened one eye to be blinded by a giant light that was hanging over him.

"About time you wake up," Annabeth said as she squeezed his hand. Percy let his eyes focus and noticed that Annabeth looked pretty beat up. She had a tear stained face and her hair was a mess.

"Hi," Percy croaked then coughed as Annabeth forced him to drink some water. He took it happily before she took the cup and stared him down. "What'd I do?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She screamed. Percy put his hands up to tell her to calm down she took a deep breath before continuing. "You almost got yourself killed….again. Why do you continue to do this to me."

"I did it to protect the camp," Percy said as he raised himself up from the bed. his chest screamed out in pain causing him to take a sharp breath. He looked down and noticed that the cut was bandaged up.

"Not so invincible now huh," She said nonchalantly. "You're lucky it was just a scratch."

"But how," Percy asked more to himself. "The River Styx's should have insured me that nothing would happen."

"We still don't know why or how yet," Annabeth said rubbing her temples. "Another thing, you leveled half the forest out there you know that right?"

"Hey that wasn't me," Percy said putting his hands up. "You take that up with Ty."

"Fine," Annabeth said with a huff, finally reasonably calm. "What happened back there?"

"If I tell you promise not to get mad?" Percy asked with a grin.

"Percy," Annabeth said slowly and deadly.

"Well," Percy said scratching the back of his head. Percy explained the fight in every detail cause, well she is a daughter of Athena and wanted to know everything that happened. When he finished Annabeth stood up and began to pace at the foot of the bed.

"How where you glowing," Annabeth questioned.

"I don't know," Percy answered.

"How was you strength amplified so much," She asked again.

"I don't know," Percy answered again.

"Well what do you know?" Annabeth screamed a bit annoyed.

"I don't know," Percy said as she started to pace again this time with more vigor in each step.

"He's not dead," Annabeth said coming to the conclusion in her head. "I just have this feeling that we have not seen the last of him."

"Gee you're just a bringer of great news," Ty said as he walked into the room followed by a scolding Thalia. "Nice to see you're up."

"How long have I been out?" Percy asked as he swung his legs over the bedside.

"Four days," Annabeth said.

"Yeah sleepy head," Ty said giving him a hard time, but got a scowl from Annabeth and Thalia.

"You just woke up yourself an hour ago," Thalia said hitting him in the arm. Ty just smiled and looked up at Percy.

"I think we need to ask for some help with this whole glowing power thingy," Ty said as he sat down next to Percy's bed. Thalia looked at Annabeth questionably, but Annabeth gave her the look as if saying 'tell you later'.

"Only one person who can really help us out who comes to mind when dealing with new fighting techniques," Percy said through gritted teeth. "Ares."

"Oh fun," Ty sad as he slung his head back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow thanks for the reviews and the 9 new favs and 16 new alert people. You guys are great, so here's another chapter to keep you guys happy. Please read and review and enjoy**

**Thanks,**

**Take-It-Easy **

* * *

"First how are you guys going to get in touch with Ares?" Thalia asked as she rounded on Percy who was attempting walk out of the room. Annabeth tried and failed to keep him bedridden, for Percy will always be hardhead. Percy leaned on Annabeth for support as they walked down the hallway. Percy looked back at her and shrugged.

"Well I guess I will have to figure that one out huh," Percy said as they walked outside. Percy stared towards the Ares cabin and had a plastered shit-eating grin. Annabeth followed his eyes and raised her eyebrows as if trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Hey Ty give me one day rest then we will get Ares attention the best way I know how," Percy said as he started to walk on his own. Ty looked over at him and nodded.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled as Percy made his way to his cabin. Percy turned back around and looked at her with a small grin.

"What?" Percy said innocently. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're planning on provoking Ares by doing something to his cabin," Annabeth said as a small smirk rested upon her face. Thalia laughed at this and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Sounds like fun," Ty said as he stretched his arms. "Can we do it soon?"

"No one just goes and picks fights with the Ares cabin Ty," Annabeth scolded. Ty put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Well," Percy said as he stepped into his cabin followed by the others. He was slowly feeling better and better as time went on. "I am going to bed. Ty you should rest too, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Right I'm going to go for a quick jog," Ty said as he turned to walk out. Thalia gave a quick nod to Percy and Annabeth and followed.

"She's been following him around all day," Annabeth said as the door closed behind them. "Now don't think your off the hook that easy."

Percy hit the bed and pretended to fall asleep. Annabeth punched him in the side causing a great deal of pain but he just rolled over wrapping his arms around her. She was shocked when he pulled her into the bed with him wrapping her close to him. She looked up at him and could not help but smile. Percy kissed her forehead before he let sleep overtake him once again.

"You might be off the hook," Annabeth whispered aloud as she played with his hair.

* * *

Percy knocked on the door to the Ares cabin dressed in full armor with his shield and sword strapped to his back. Ty stood beside him in his orange hoodie and jeans with his stave strapped loosely to his back. Ty had a distant look on his face as he started to stare at the clouds.

"There so peaceful," Ty said noting the clouds. Percy looked at him with a smirk and shook his head. Clearly he was already use to the randomness that was Ty.

"What do you want," a young Ares answered the door. Percy looked down at the boy and crossed his arms.

"Well is that anyway to great a friend?" Percy said. Clarisse walked up behind the boy and smirked.

"What do you want seaweed boy," She asked looking him up and down. "You come for a fight."

"Well funny you should say that," Percy said as he let himself into the cabin causing the rest of the cabin to stand at this rude jester.

"WHAT THE HELL PERCY," Clarisse yelled. "YOU MUST HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

"What so ever do you mean," Percy asked looking at the rest of the kids who were pulling out swords and other weapons. Ty followed him in and laughed at the other kids.

"You said we are taking them all on?" Ty said aloud. The campers all looked at one another and laughed.

"You cannot be that crazy," Clarisse said as she pulled out her spear.

"I wouldn't put it past us," Percy said he looked around the cabin. The campers in the cabin where at their boiling point. "I just know you guys are too chicken to try us."

* * *

Annabeth was walking across the courtyard when she heard a loud crash and turned around. She noticed two figures being hurled out of the Ares cabin. She placed a hand over her eyes turned and continued towards her cabin. She did warn them.

* * *

"This plan is starting to suck Percy," Ty said as he slowly picked himself up patting out some fire on his arm sleeve.

"Well I need a warm up," Percy said as he stretched his back out.

"I hope you guys are ready," Clarisse said as she walked up to them. The rest of the cabin filled out surrounding them. "You've disrespected Ares by showing up in our cabin like that."

"Well," Percy whispered to Ty with a grin pulling out his sword and shield. "I guess I got his attention."

"I think Annabeth might have been right," Ty said with a smirk as he pulled out his stave and spun it in his hands. "There was more than likely an easier way, but…."

"But what," Percy said as they stood back to back and looked over his shoulder.

"This is way more fun," Ty said looking back.

"Time to teach you a lesson about never messing with Ares cabin again," Clarisse said. "Get them!"

Percy smirked as he kicked one of the Ares kids in the chest sending him crashing into the one behind him. Clarisse launched forward and in complex series of attacks sending the Son of the Sea into a defensive stance. Percy took a slide glance at Ty who smacked another Ares kid across the face sending him spinning in mid-air before crashing to the ground. Percy turned his focus back to Clarisse as she lunged forward with speed and strength that was unrivaled by most demigods and or gods for that matter. The spearhead just nicked the side of his cheek as he moved his head out of the way.

Percy jumped into action and slashed his sword, which she easily parried. Percy low kicked and knocked her on her back when two of her siblings stepped forward striking at Percy. Percy blocked both attacks and started to fight them off as Clarisse slowly got up to her feet.

Ty laughed as he jumped forward striking knocking the remaining kids on his side out. Turning to check on Percy, he noticed he was still fighting off two Ares kids and Clarisse. Ty heard a noise and looked behind him to see half the camp coming towards them. Chiron was leading them and looked pissed. Ty looked back to see Percy disarm the two siblings then point his sword towards Clarisse.

"You stupid fool," Clarisse said as she picked up her spear. Chiron's hooves where drawing closer.

"Ready," Percy asked as Clarisse spun her stave and smiled.

Clarisse charged forward as did Percy at the same time. Before the two could meet, there was a giant rumble and a burst of flames emerged between. There sitting on his flaming Harley was the god of war himself, Ares. He got of his bike and slowly walked towards Percy who was now stopped dead in his tracks. The spurs on his black cowboy boots clinked as he walked towards him slowly. Ares slowly took his dark red sunglasses off and looked down at Percy and Ty with his hollow eyes burning ablaze.

"What is the meaning of this," Ares said calmly.

"Father," Clarisse whispered, but was stopped by Ares raised hand.

"Well," Percy gulped. "I needed to get your attention."

"So you had the idea of beating up all my children to get my attention," Ares said his voice rising. "Well you got my attention, but I don't think you want it."

"What is going on here Percy," Chiron said as he approached them. Ares eyes narrowed on Chiron.

"We are talking here Chiron," Ares said as his spear appeared in his hands. "And I suggest you get those kids out of here. I have to have a small talk with Fishboy and his friend real quick."

"Ares please," Chiron said as he tried to get between the god and Percy.

"No Chiron I need to speak with him," Percy said. Chiron bowed and walked out of the courtyard with the rest of the campers. They still kept a crowed but they stood on the outside of the courtyard. Looked like the Stoll brothers were taking bets on the fight that was about to take place.

"Ares we have questions of what is happening to us," Percy said as he started to glow. Ty stepped up next to him glowing blue also. "And as much as I hate to admit it we need your help."

"This can't be happening," Ares said as he stared down the two glowing boys. He then smiled.

"What is going on Ares," Percy asked. "If we can control this power we can end this war with Helios quicker."

"I will tell you what," Ares said with a chuckle. "Let me test you guys to see where ya at. Then we will talk."

"I already beat you once Ares," Percy said with a cocky grin. Ares just stared them down then released a crazy amount of power into the area.

"Ugh," Ty grunted as he put his arm up to block his eyes from the crazy amount of white light being admitted from him. "Why do you always have to piss off the strong people?"

"Common we defeated Reaper," Percy said though his voice was filled with doubt. "This shouldn't be any different."

"Except when you fought Reaper," Ares said as the bright light seemed to dim just enough for them to make out his figure and his sadistic grin. "HE was just testing you. You did not even see the extent of his power. Now, you ready?"

Before Percy could answer, Ares appeared behind them and punched them both in the back making them fly into the front of the Ares cabin. Percy crashed threw the wall while Ty hit one of the wooden columns snapping it in half.

"This is not good," Percy said as he stood up and walked out of the hole that was made from his body. He looked over and saw Ty writhing on the floor in pain. Ty picked himself up and spat some black liquid on the floor before he staggered to his feet next to Percy.

"Ouch," Ty said as he twisted his stave releasing the blades.

"So he wants to see how strong we are huh," Percy said looking over at Ty who powered up. Percy powered up and looked over at Ares who was laughing.

"Common," Percy said as he charged forward, Ty matching him step for step. "LET"S SHOW HIM!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I know I took way too long to update, but I've been extremely busy lately. But i would like to take time out to thank everyone who reviewed and all the new people who've joined the story alert/fav club thingy....lol cool. anyway here's a new chapter to keep you guys happy. By the way i would like to thank cvbaby250 for keeping me on track to post this on time. i would have forgot if it wasn't for you buddy so special thanks go to you. hope you enjoy this chapter please read, review, and enjoy!**

**Thanks again,**

**Taken-It-Easy**

* * *

"You do something that stupid again you wont be so lucky," Ares voice filled Percy's head.

Percy slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a giant bed with red covers. The room had stonewalls and giant heads of animals and different weapons. Ty lay asleep across from him in another bed.

"What happened," Percy asked as he slowly lifted himself up.

"Well," Ares said as he came into view. He looked extremely battered and a bit out of breath. "You guys did give me a bit of a challenge."

Flashback:

_Percy struck first with a sweeping sword strike that Ares easily parried. Ty swung his stave towards Ares legs causing the god to jump over the two of them and kicked Percy in the back of the head in the process. Percy flew forward but recovered by doing a front flip. He turned back to see Ty and Ares fighting. Ty landed a series of quick flowing shots before he shot a gust of cutting wind into Ares chest. Ares was launched across the camp towards the beach._

"_Now we got him," Percy said as he launched himself into the air towards Ares. Ty surged forward with another blast of wind erupting from his hands towards Ares as he struggled to his feet. He turned towards the blast and smiled as he spun his spear blocking the attack._

"_IS THAT All?" Ares yelled as Percy lunged forward with another strike. Ares blocked the attack and kicked Percy in the gut. Percy felt pain jolt his body as he was then launched into Ty._

"_That hurt," Percy said as he stuggled to his feet and cracked his neck._

"_This is all you guys got?" Ares asked with a cocky grin on his face. Ty charged forward followed closely by Percy. _

_Ty slapped his stave into Ares stomach, causing him to bend forward as Percy connected a kick into Ares's face. Ares flew through the air and landed into the water. Percy took this as an opportunity and charged into the water at a high rate of speed. Ares was slowly recovering in the water when Percy launched past him cutting into Ares's leg with Riptide. Percy turned around and charged forward for another attack when Ares let out an unbelievable amount of energy causing the water around him to spin around in a protective barrier. Percy winced as the sphere water exploded sending him hurling out of the water. Ares followed him out raising his spear for a fatal strike towards Percy's stomach. Ty appeared and slapped Ares in the back of the head sending him back towards the water. Percy fell back towards the water and landed softly then levitated himself to be standing on it._

"_You little bastards," Ares wheezed as he slowly stood up on the water as well. "You guys are really starting to piss me off."_

"_Oh I'm shaking," Percy mocked back as Ares launched him forward at an ungodly speed. Percy did not have time to react as he slowly felt he tip of Ares's spear enter his left shoulder._

"_Do I have your attention," Ares said slowly as he twisted his spear causing Percy scream in pain and fall to his knees. He was slowly loosing conciseness from the excruciating pain. Ty arrived just in time and went into a series of attacks making Ares pull out his spear. Percy looked over at his shoulder, which was bleeding the same mixture of gold and red. Sighing, Percy stood up clutching his shoulder and watched Ty and Ares take the fight into the air. Percy felt himself start to power up as the water shot up in several small waterspouts that rotated around him. Ty was struck across the chest by Ares and fell into the waves and Ares turned towards Percy._

"_Time to end this fish boy," Ares yelled from above him. Percy took a quick glance at his right hand. Just above his palm, formed a softball size ball of water._

"_This is new," Percy whispered to himself as turned back to Ares who was charging towards him spear lowered and eyes ablaze._

"_You're time is up!" Ares yelled as he launched his spear forward aiming for Percy's chest. Percy thrust his hand forward in front of him. The sphere doubled in size just as Ares struck the middle of it. The spear exploded into bits upon contact with the sphere causing Ares to jump back in surprise._

"_You've ascended too quickly," Ares said more to himself than to Percy. Ty flew out of the water and landed next to Percy. Percy looked over at Ty who was bleeding heavily from the gash on his chest. Percy then turned back to Ares who was gawking at the two of them. The sphere that shattered Ares's spear was slowly compressing in size making it a smaller more lethal weapon. Once it reached the size of a softball again, it started to spin more rapidly and glow bright gold._

_Ty put his hands in front of him, one on top of the other in a small circle, and closed his eyes. Out of the middle of the circle, a small tornado seemed to build and glow a bright blue. The tornado then changed size into a bright blue ball of howling wind. Ty's eyes shot open. His eyes now completely consumed by a blue glow._

"_You guys need to calm down you are not ready to release so much energy," Ares said slowly. Percy just smirked as he looked over at Ty who had a similar grin._

_Percy and Ty released their attacks simultaneously causing Ares to curse. The two attacks struck Ares in the chest causing him to scream in agony. Ares was being slowly ripped apart from the two destructive attacks when he burst into blinding white light. The last thing that Percy remembered seeing before he blacked out from exhaustion. _

End of Flashback….In case you did not know. :)

"You guys should have listened," Ares said as he walked closer to Percy.

"What is going on? Where am I?" Percy asked. His nerves were aflame with pain from just the touch of the clothing and sheets. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ares who had a cocky grin.

"It sucks doesn't it," Ares said as he slowly studied him. "As for where you are you are in my training facility. I still can't believe it was you who achieved this milestone."

"This doesn't feel like an accomplishment," Percy said as he turned his head and vomited from the pain. The vomit that landed on Ares's feet was a mixture of blood and bile. Percy felt his head spin again but was slightly relieved.

"Well," Ares said kicking some of the vomit off his shoes with disgust. "You have done something that has never been done."

"What is that," Percy said as he slowly closed his eyes.

"You are becoming a God Percy," Ares said with a scowl.

Percy's eyes shot open and he looked over at Ares. Ares looked over at Ty who was slowly waking up. Percy's mind was completely overcome with the images of him being a god.

"A god?" Percy choked.

"Well a Hybrid," Ares said as he took a seat on Percy's bed. "You will be the very first of its kind. The new evolution of our kind is now a secret locked in your blood."

"What about Ty," Percy asked. "Is he a Hybrid also?"

"No he is pure destruction," Ares said looking over at the boy. "He is half of Typhon's personality but still has his full power. So he is pretty much a happy go lucky Titian Monster."

"What is a Hybrid?" Percy asked as Ares turned his gaze back to him.

"Well," Ares said as he stood up and placed a hand on Percy's head. The simple touch caused an explosion of pain but Percy just gritted his teeth. "If my assumption is correct, which I believe it is, you are the same. You will age and everything like those pitiful mortals, but you have one thing that is going to change the face of this world. Even though I hate to admit this, you will have power beyond even the gods."

"You serious?" Percy asked as fell backwards and stared at the stone ceiling.

"Rest for tomorrow we start your God training," Ares said as he stood up to leave.

"But what about the camp?" Percy asked. "I need to protect them!"

"Don't worry," Ares said as he started to walk out. "One day here is about an hour in the real world. Rest, for we need to get you guys ready for the attack. You having a gods power is something, but fighting two titans and a monster is going to test you beyond a doubt."

"Great," Percy said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews and sorry for taking so long for the update. Been kinda busy, so here's what I got for you.**

**Enjoy,**

**Take-It-Easy**

* * *

If there was a time, which Percy felt as if he was going to just die it was right now. Percy ducked under another sword that flashed into sight. Training under the God of War was much like being beaten to a bloody pulp by an angry bear, and then after you catch your breath it would start all over again. Percy did a quick side step and held up his sword to stop another sword. The clang resonated through out the giant room. The training room looked more like the Coliseum of ancient Rome and the sky was black and red with fire. This felt like hell. On the battlefield contained several boulders and bits of land jutting from the earth. Ty was perched on one of the many rocks nursing his burned arm from the last fight.

"Very good Percy," Ares said lowering his sword. Ares looked over at Ty who jumped down next to Percy. "You've guys have improved beyond measure. I have but one more training exercise for you guys."

"Don't tell me you're going to make the gravity on this place stronger again," Percy complained.

Over the past week, Ares would raise the gravity making it harder and harder to move each day. It would take Percy and Ty at least a day to get use to the new gravity but then Aries would raise it again.

"No you are already three times normal earth gravity," Ares said. "Which I think is sufficient enough. No, this next test is for all the marbles. Over the history of time, there have never been warriors like them and there never will be. In the time of their death, these great champions of war got a choice. They could pass on to the after life or they could come here. Here they could train and fight for the rest of their lives."

"That doesn't sound very appetizing," Ty whispered to Percy who chuckled.

"Your next test is a battle between the two of you," Ares said ignoring Ty's comment. Ares raised his hands and pointed to the giant door behind him. "And my Spartans."

"Your Spartans?" Percy asked as the giant door opened. There was a sudden gust of wind and the sound of hundreds of feet marching in.

"Good luck boys," Ares said and he disappeared in a flash.

There was a bloodthirsty roar that chilled Percy to the bone and the first wave of Spartans ran forward in a perfect line. They surrounded Percy and Ty and raised their shields creating a wall around them. The spears lowered and Percy and Ty stood back to back.

"Well this should be fun," Percy heard Ty say. Percy raised his shield and spun riptide in his hand. Ty released the blades on his stave as one of the Spartans ran forward to attack. Percy blocked the attack and Ty stabbed his stave into the Spartan. The Spartan howled in pain but slammed his shield into the side of Ty's head causing him fly to the side. The Spartan, thou injured, turned his attention to Percy and jabbed his spear towards Percy with shocking speed. Percy blocked the spear to the ground with riptide and snapped it with his shield. He charged forward and hit the Spartan with his shield causing him to expose his chest. Percy plunged Riptide into the heart of the Spartan and who disappeared into dust. As soon as that Spartan fell another attacked from behind, but was cut off by Ty who recovered.

Ty swung his stave towards the Spartan but the Spartan blocked the attack with his large shield. Ty recovered and swept kicked the Spartan casing him to trip. He stabbed the Spartan in his chest and twisted his spear. The Spartan exploded into dust.

It felt like hours of non-stop fighting when there was a loud gong that filled the arena. Percy and Ty where beaten and bloodied standing in the middle of the arena with their weapons still raised but breathing heavy. The Spartans surrounding them all took three steps back and created a gap that lead towards the giant door. Walking out of the door was a man dressed in Spartan armor but he just was not a man. He walked with the composer of a weathered commander. His helmet had a long red Mohawk that tailed to the floor. In his hands was the traditional sword of the Spartans and a giant shield in the other.

He approached the circle and stared down the two kids in front of him. With a smirk, he stabbed his sword into the ground and leaned his shield against it. He removed his helmet to revel a scared face and a missing eye. His face looked like half of it was burned with a hot iron.

"You've fought well for a son of the sea god," The man said with a gruff voice. "But see here, in this arena you will need more than just good skills."

"We can show you what we got," Percy said as he spat blood on the ground. The inside of his cheek was busted open making it difficult to communicate from the rapid bleeding.

"Oh you will have no choice in the matter," The Spartan said as he put his helmet back on. He picked up his weapons and in a cold rush of air a strange glow erupted around him. He was glowing a blood red color and his one good eye was completely black.

He charged forward swinging his sword. The sword was way out of reach but shot a red ghost like blade towards Percy who was just quick enough to put his shield up. The blade struck the shield causing Percy to be pushed back several feet but it passed. Percy looked down at his right arm, that was barely exposed, to see that it was deeply cut across the side. The strange mixture of gold and red seeping from the open wound slowed down Percy's mind for a moment too long. Percy felt a bone-crushing fist connect with the side of his head causing him to be lifted off his feet and launched across the arena. Ty was glowing bright blue and fighting what looked like the remaining Spartans that where surrounding them. It seemed that this Spartan wanted a one on one fight with Percy and let the others attack Ty who was trying to make his way over to Percy.

"Percy," The Spartan commander said with a chuckle. "You're not even putting up a good fight."

"I'm kind of winded what can I say," Percy replied sarcastically. Percy was trying to keep their conversation going so he could rest as much as he could.

"You're about to be die and you joke," Spartan said. "I must say you're an interesting young man."

"Well," Percy said as he felt strength awaken inside of him. His golden glow started to erupt giving him a boost of energy that he was almost craving for. "I'm just full of surprises."

"Show me," Spartan said looking through the eyeholes of his helmet.

Percy charged forward with stunning speed and slammed his shield into the Spartan's chest. The Spartan was launched into the air, Percy took this time to charge forward and kick the Spartan square in the back. This launched the Spartan commander into the air above Percy a good twenty feet. Percy then amassed some of his energy into his legs and took off into the air with a mighty jump. Percy caught up to the bewildered Spartan and slashed into his side. The Spartan let out a blood reanching roar and slashed out towards Percy who blocked and back flipped away. They both landed gracefully apart from one another about ten feet away. The Spartan was hucnched over holding his side and panting. The Spartan had a shocked look on his face as he continued to stare at the figure in front of him. Percy was standing there with a stone cold look on his face and the gold glow started to brighten.

"You truly are a warrior," The Spartan said as he stood up his glow also brightening. "Lets end this."

* * *

Ty brushed off the dust from the fallen Spartans and turned his attention to Percy. Ty noticed the two of them standing opposite of one another then in a flash the two glowing figures collided with one another. The flash of light would of blinded most people, but Ty just squinted. Then the two figures took off. They started to race around the arena at an unimaginable speed. Every time the figures collided the flash of light filled the arena. It looked like fireworks exploding all over the arena with a mixture of gold and red. Then there was a loud roar and the figures stopped. The Spartan commander staggered towards Percy but Percy stabbed his sword into the mans chest before he could react.

"You've done well," The Spartan said with a smirk. "We should do this again."

"Anytime," Percy said as he pulled his sword out of his chest and the Spartan exploded into dust. Percy slowly turned around his glow slowly diminishing as he did. He looked up at Ty and smiled. "Where were you?"

Ty was about to respond but Percy passed out and it the ground with a loud thud. Ty just smirked as Ares appeared beside him in a pop.

"Time to rest Ty," Ares said putting a hand on his shoulder looking down at Percy. "Tomorrow we start your powers tests."

"Can't wait," Ty said as he too powered down and slowly blacked out.

"You kids sure are something," Ares said as he picked the two of them up and walked them out of the training arena.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone,**

**I have a lot to say sorry for for the long wait between chapters. So I would like to just say SORRY! But I do have an exuces for my lack of updating. I destroyed both, my lap-top and desktop in the same week. Bad thing was that I've lost the chapter i was planning posting. But now I'm back and I will make up the for the time that was lost. I will admit that this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but its the transition piece that i need to set up the rest of the story. So please read and enjoy, but don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Thanks again for your support guys,**

**Take-It-Easy**

* * *

"Percy look out," Ty said as he jumped forward and blocked a fire attack from Ares. Percy kicked back the Spartan he was fighting and turned towards Ares who was smiling.

"Good team work," Ares said as he watched Ty pat out his shoulder that was still aflame. "Now I believe it is time to show me your powers!"

With that Ares launched forward in a series of attacks that put both Ty and Percy on the defensive. Ty spun his stave releasing a blast of wind that pushed Ares back just enough for them to take the offensive. Percy launched a beam of water out of his palm that struck Ares in his chest. Ares was launched in the air but disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ares reappeared behind the two and kicked them both across the arena. Percy and Ty both picked themselves off the ground and looked over at Ares who had a grin on his face.

"I have to say you guys are getting good," Ares said as he looked down at his shirt. It was completely destroyed from the blast that Percy delivered. "I have a new plan. Percy you and I are going to do some side training while Ty…"

"Damnit," Ty said as the gong filled the arena. "Spartans again?"

"Enjoy," Percy said with a grin. "At least you don't deal with Ares."

"I heard that," Ares said looking down at the two boys. "Let's hurry. Today will be your last day if you get a good grasp on what I'm about to show you. Oh and Ty I want you to keep you power up for as long as you can while fighting. Push yourself to your limit then more."

"I'm going to have so much fun," Ty said as he exploded in a blue aura and flew towards the oncoming Spartans.

Percy watch as the Spartans started to fall as Ty moved quicker than the eye could see. Percy and Ty where now at the point that they rivaled the gods with their power and fighting skills. They made the perfect team; Ty was quick and lethal while Percy was brute force. The Spartans that gave them so much trouble only a week ago now where just warm ups for the training they had to endure with Ares. Percy turned towards Ares as they walked into a room that he never been in before.

Percy's jaw dropped when he entered. He hasn't seen any trees or plants in the time he started training with Ares. Percy felt like he was walking into the Amazon rainforest. Percy felt the heat from what felt like the sun and even heard the chirps of birds and insects. Percy turned to Ares who sat down in a clearing and motioned for Percy to follow. Percy sat across from him and Ares looked up at the trees.

"I'm about to teach you something that will be very important in the upcoming fights," He said as he pointed to the small plant that was between them.

"Ok," Percy said as he looked down at the plant.

"Percy plants are ninety percent water," He said slowly. "You need water to improve your strength and stamina. When on the battle field you won't always be lucky enough to be by a body of water. So what I'm going to teach you will benefit you greatly. Percy close your eyes and concentrate on the plant."

"Ok," Percy said as he closed his eyes. Percy lowered his head as he felt his mind reach out. He could see and feel the water inside the plant moving and flowing freely. Percy smiled at the thought.

"Now pull out the water Percy," Ares said. Percy opened his eyes and watched the water being pulled out of the plant and hover over Percy's hand. Percy watched the small amount of water hover over his hand. He looked up at Ares who stood up and smiled.

"Now do it to every plant in this room," Ares said as he started to walk out. Percy looked down at the plant that was now dead and then turned to Ares.

"But wont all the plants die," Percy asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes but it's a necessary sacrifice," Ares said as he turned to Percy. "You know that you can do this to any organism that has water in it."

"You're talking about other humans, aren't you?" Percy said standing up and letting the water fall to the ground. Ares didn't say anything just nodded. "I can't do that they will die!"

"You are about to fight a war against an enemy that will not only show you no mercy but will also destroy everything you hold dear. And you are afraid of killing people!" Ares said as he spat on the ground. "You wanted the training to stop this monster now I'm giving you a way to keep yourself from tiring and taking out a few enemies at the same time."

"This doesn't feel right," Percy said more to himself than to Ares. Ares walked over and did something uncharacteristic. He put a hand on Percy shoulder and smiled.

"When is taking someone's life ever right?" Ares asked looking into Percy's eyes.

"I will do as you ask but I will only do this on plants," Percy said. "I will not use this on another human being."

"Just the fact that you know you can but don't will make you a true opponent to fight," Ares said as he turned towards the door.

Percy turned and sat in a meditative state and closed his eyes. A half hour later the once green jungle was now a pool of water with Percy under it. Percy opened his eyes and smiled.

* * *

"You know they've been gone for almost three days," Thalia said as she paced back and forth in front of Annabeth's bed. "We need them back before we are attacked."

"They are not going to attack us anytime soon," Annabeth said as she continued to draw out designs for Olympus. "Helios has retreated his army back for some reason. We are still waiting on Hermes to let us know what they are up too now. While Poseidon has kept Oceanus at bay."

"What do you mean Helios has pulled his army back?" Thalia said as she stopped her pacing.

"Just what I said," Annabeth said looking up from her papers. "There is something not right about it so they have Hermes following up on it. They want to get as much information as possible."

"That's good to hear," Thalia said as there was a loud bang and there standing in the Athena cabin was Athena herself.

"Hello daughter," She said flatly. Annabeth looked up at her mom and smiled. "Where's the fish?"

"He is training mother how may I help you?" Annabeth said standing up and walking over to her.

"I'm afraid we found out why Helios has pulled out his army back," Athena said as sat down on Annabeth's bed. "That stupid, stupid, stupid man!

"What are they planning?" Annabeth asked walking over to her mother. Her mother sighed and looked up at the two of them.

* * *

"Welcome Helios," Said a cocky voice from his palace. "I hope the passage was ok?"

"Everything is fine," Helios said as he sat down across from the God of Death himself. "How are things Hades?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again guys! You really are the best. Special thanks to those who reviewed last chapter Turtlelover0511, FurionKnight, Filmyfurry, and the non-user review. you guys are really great. I added this one a bit early because the next chapter should be well worth the wait. Hopefully. But like before i hope you enjoy this new chapter and please enjoy! OH and please review, I really enjoy reading what you guys think about this story. So read, review and Enjoy!**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy**

**PS:Oh and for those who wanted to know what happened to Gover and Nico. This should help clear things up.  
**

* * *

Percy and Ty walked down the grassy hill that was still damp from morning dew. There training was finally finished and they were returned back to their home world. They reached the bottom of the hill and looked around the camp that laid before them. Percy watched young kids scurrying around to finish their morning duties. His eyes fell upon a blur of golden hair that tackled him to the ground. Percy looked down the smiling girl in his arms and laughed.

"Welcome back," She said as she pulled him into a tighter hug. "It took you long enough."

"Well," Percy said as she got off him and helped him back to his feet. "See Ty need to stay extra. Was really slacking on his training."

"Oh really," Annabeth said as he raised an eyebrow at Ty who was staring at the clouds. "I can see that."

"How long where we gone?" Percy asked as he placed a small kiss on Annabeth's forehead.

"About three days, but by the looks of you guys looks like months," Annabeth said running a hand threw Percy's long hair. "You guy's have changed so much."

Percy looked down at himself. He was sporting blue robes with his sword strapped onto his side. He had a large Spartan shield on his back, a gift from Ares, and a golden Spartan helmet with a long blue plume tucked under his arm. His hair was past shoulder length and his body was remarkably toned. Percy looked over at Ty who was wearing a white robe with the hood off his head revealing his crazy blue and white tipped hair. His hair was pulled into a thick pony-tail that reached down to the middle of his back. His bangs hung loosely around his face as he tucked the left side behind his ear. He wore grey gloves that had what looked like lethal blue gemstone spikes on his knuckles. Like Percy, Ty was toned and built for battle. Percy turned back to a blushing Annabeth who had her hands roaming over his chest.

"All for the better I hope?" Percy said with a grin as Annabeth snapped out of her trance and looked up at him still read in the checks.

"What happened?" She asked as they continued to walk back to the main house.

"Everything will be explained once we get to the Big House," Percy said as they approached the Big House. Chiron was waiting for them with a smirk on his face as Mr. D just huffed and continued to sip on his Diet Coke. They were playing another game of Chess and it looked like Chiron was winning again.

"So the prodigal son has returned?" Chiron said as he gave Percy a hug. "And you've changed in many ways."

"Some more than others," Percy said as held out his hand and Mr. D's coke jumped from his cup and started to swirl around Percy's hand.

"Listen here boy," Mr. D said looking down at his now empty cup. "You best put that back. I'm pressed for patients as it is."

Percy smiled and put the liquid back in the cup and turned his attention back to Chiron who nodded and motioned for them to sit down next to them. Percy and Annabeth sat down in the extra chairs while Ty jumped on the railing around the house. Percy looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Well..."Percy started from the beginning. Telling everything down to the last detail of their training to the realization of a hybrid. Chirion and Mr. D didn't say a word the entire time just listened to every detail. Annabeth on the other hand had a question every five minutes, but was silenced every time by Mr. D.

"So that sums it about up," Percy said leaning back in his chair. "Did I miss anything Ty?"

"Spartans...Bad," Ty muttered as slept on the railing. Percy frowned and pushed him off the rail and over the side causing him to yell as he hit the ground.

"So you are a Hybrid?" Chiron asked with an astonished face. "This sure helps our odds against Helios."

"Not quite," Annabeth said. "My mother thinks that he has friends in low places."

"What do you mean?" Chiron said as he looked from Annabeth to Mr. D.

"What the brat is saying," Mr.D said as if annoyed. "Is that bastard Hades has met with Helios and the rest of the Gods believe that he is helping him."

"But why?" Percy said completely shocked. "Why would he want to help someone who is attacking the Gods?"

"Helios has promised him something that Hades has wanted dearly for far to long," Mr. D said looking over at Chiron.

"Olympus?" Percy asked as he looked at Chiron.

"I fear that it my be far too great an offer for him," Mr. D said. "Not only that but pretty much free reign on Earth. Could be kinda bad don't ya think?"

"What can we do?" Annabeth asked.

"Now that is the million dollar question," Mr. D said as he placed a finger on his temple and started to think.

"A quest," Mr. D said after about ten minutes of silence.

"To do what?" Chiron asked.

"Now that we have good candidates, why not?" Mr. D said ignoring Chiron.

"What are you getting at?" Chiron said coming out of his stupor of being ignored.

"Well it's been about what? Three weeks since we last heard from Nico and Grover," Mr. D said as he stood up. "They were on a simple quest that shouldn't have been a problem for their skill set. It seems that something or ._someone_ has interfered. Percy we are going to send you on a rescue mission. Find Nico and Grover, get them back to this camp."

"Nico," Chiron said above a whisper. "He will be the only one who can persuade Hades to not follow Helios."

"Where do we start looking?" Percy asked looking at Mr. D.

"It's simple really," Mr. D said as he downed the last of his Coke. "He was on a delivery mission to the Underworld."

"So you want me to just waltz on into the underworld?" Percy said in disbelief.

"Yup," Mr. D said with a grin.

"The same underworld that is now our enemy?" Percy said as he started to smirk too.

"Yep," Mr. D said as he filled his cup with a clear liquid.

"And bring back Nico and Grover?" Percy asked. Mr. D just nodded. "What if Hades confronts me?"

"Well," Mr. D said with a shrug. "It should be a decent test of your new powers then huh?"

"I object," Chiron said standing up with a huff. Annabeth was right behind him nodding in agreement. "WE can't just send them there. It would be like serving them up on a silver platter. Hades will just kill Percy and then we will be left completely defenseless."

"What no faith in your '_prodigal son'?"_Mr. D asked. Chiron hit his hoof on the floor clearly irritated. "Besides, we don't know if Hades has completely turned against the Gods."

"You mean he hasn't come to a decision yet? There is still a chance that he could be on our side?" Annabeth asked looking hopeful.

"Not that we know of," Mr. D said as he turned his attention back to Percy. "So Peter, you want the Quest?"

"You bet your ass," Percy said with a cocky grin on his face. "And it's Percy."

"Whatever," Mr. D said with the slightest flash of a smile. "You and your team will leave tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," Percy said as he stood up and started to walk out with Annabeth following in his wake.

"I will pack our things," Annabeth said as she walked up besides him. Percy stopped her and shook his head '_No_'. "Percy be very careful on the next words you say. I don't care how strong you '_Think' _you are. I will make you hurt."

"Annabeth," Percy said as he looked into her stern grey eyes. Truth be told he was scared of her when she got like this, but then again he kinda liked it. "We don't know what side Hades is on. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Percy," She said evenly with no hint of emotion. "IF you think that I need to be helped because I'm incapable of defending myself, I assure you..." She continued as she moved closer to his ear. Then just above a whisper she continued. " I will make sure you will never have to worry about peeing standing up."

With that she turned and started to walk back to their cabin spinning her small dagger on her right hand. A cold chill swept over his body causing him to gulp. Percy wiped the sweat from his forehead and sighed. Let him go to the underworld and possible fight Hades himself, he can handle that. Bring on the entire army of Helios...cake walk. But when it came to Annabeth, its best to just let her win. Percy jumped as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Look over to see Ty smiling from ear to ear.

"Hades hath no fury like a pissed off daughter of Athena," Ty said. "Or something like that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello loyal readers,**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the update, but here it is. I may drag somethings out but i will always remember to come back sometime. Think of a boomerang. But i would like to shout out to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Special thanks to a who reminded me that i still haven't updated this story for sometime. And of course Furionknight, Filmyfurry, and turtlelover0511. you guys are always the best for reviewing pretty much everytime. Well without further wait here is your next chapter! Oh and please Read, Review and...I had something here but oh well enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks again,**

**Take-It-Easy  
**

* * *

Percy looked back to see Ty and Annabeth following in his wake as they made there way towards one of the many poratls to the Underworld. They stopped just out side of the portal when a white arrow streaked past them and struck the tree that was just above the portal. Percy turned around to see Thalia panting with a mad look on her face.

"You just left," She yelled at the three of them. "With out a word you just left."

"I'm sorry..."Percy started but watched in horror as Thalia brushed past him and tackled Ty to the ground . "Never mind."

"What did I do now?" Ty asked as he struggled to keep Thalia's hands from constricting around his neck.

"Oh," Thalia said outraged as she started to swing at his his chest with her fist. "I hear you are back after disappearing for three days and you can't even have the decency to come and say '_Hey I'm back_' or something."

"And then YOU!" Thalia screamed as she got off of Ty and rounded on Percy who had his hands up in surrender. "You can't even wait two minutes before going off on some other deadly quest. What the hell is wrong with you guys."

"It was urgent we left as soon as possible," Percy answered as Annabeth sniggered. "She's the reason we left so abruptly, right Ty?"

"Huh?" Ty asked as he looked over at Annabeth who was glaring at him and Percy. "I'm a bit lost Perc."

"Don't you blame this on me," Annabeth said as Thalia rounded on the two men.

"Well," Thalia said now calmed down a bit. "I'm coming too, so lets roll."

Percy sighed as he received one last glare from Annabeth and picked up Ty from the ground. Ty brushed off his robes and raised a blue eyebrow at Percy.

"What the heck was that?" Ty asked as he watched the two girls disappear into the portal.

"A very weird daughter of Zeus," Percy answered nonchalantly. "Common lets get this over with.

Upon entering the portal they were met by Charon that took their coins in order to pass. They sat in the boat going across the River Styxs, with little conversation passing between the four of them. Ty stood at the front keep watch for anything, while Thalia and Annabeth talked in hushed voices looking at the two boys. Percy sat back by the weird man navigating the boat towards the other side.

"What do we do if we need a quick get away?" Annabeth asked as she looked back to Percy. "We can't just swim across the river and this isn't excatly the fast mode of travel."

"Who says we need to get out of here quick?" Percy asked.

"The guys about to fire arrows at us," Ty said calmly as he took out his stave.

Percy stood and looked at the bank that was lined with about fifty sea monsters with bows. There were others that stood behind them that held crude looking weapons. The front line of the monsters released the arrows into the air towards the boat. Ty smirked as he swiped his stave releasing a giant rush of air taking out all of the arrows that were released. Percy placed his helmet on his head and walked over to front as Thalia started to return fire taking out a couple of crab monsters that lined to shore. He looked back to the Charon who was still moving slowly.

"Another coin if you get us to shore quickly," Percy yelled throwing another coin towards Charon, who caught it and the boat took off in a burst of speed. Ty kept the arrows from striking them with his air blast while Thalia started to pellet the monsters with arrows as the boat neared close enough to the shore for Ty and Percy to jump across.

Ty swept his stave in a circular pattern taking out six monsters with a quick strike. Percy charged forward with his Spartan shield bashing three monsters to the ground before finishing them off. Annabeth was invisible as she hit the shore taking one out with three quick knife swipes as Thalia continued to shower the sea monsters with arrows. Percy dodged a jagged sword and then stabbed his sword into his chest causing him to burst into dust. Percy looked around to see Ty taking out the last three monster before he sheathed his sword.

"I take it we are no longer in neutral territory huh?" Ty asked as his blades returned into his stave. "Were is this giant dog I read about?"

"He isn't here," Percy said looking around. "This is either very good or bad."

"Why is that?" Thalia asked as they made their way towards a giant archway that lead further into the underworld.

"Well," Annabeth said as she looked around. "That could mean that Hades has pulled back his guard for free travel between him and his new Team."

"That doesn't sound good," Ty said as they ran towards a ledge that hung over a huge valley of souls. Percy remembered this vividly from the last time he was here and they slowly started to move across the edge along a narrow path way. There was a huge explosion that lit up the dark sky of the underworld. Percy and the others stopped and looked up at the source, which was at the Palace.

"Or he is using him to attack the incoming invasion," Annabeth said as the fire started to burn brightly.

"WE have to hurry," Percy said as they started off on a sprint.

Percy and Ty arrived first at the front gate of Hades Palace. The scene was hectic to say the least, as countless of Sea Monsters and Skeletons raised war. Then the unthinkable happened. Both sides stopped fighting and turned towards them and raised their weapons. Percy and Ty turned to each other before Percy sighed deeply.

"Really guys," Percy asked as the large force of Skeletons and Sea Monsters charged forward.

Ty and Percy jumped high in the air and landed in the middle of the large force. They both unleashed a different attack and causing everyone around them in a thirty feet radius to burst into dust. Ty looked over his should as did Percy both wearing smirks. Without saying a word months of training took over as they started to attack the army feverishly. Percy dodged a sword attack and bashed his shield into the head of a shark man that was attacking him. Percy flipped his shield over his back as two arrows streaked from nowhere and struck it. Percy started to parry sword attacks from three different monster when he heard a howl that chilled him to the bone. He turned to his left and looked to see Ceberus attacking anything that moved. Percy looked to the other side to see Annabeth and Thalia starting to catch up. Ty was fighting a group of Skeleton as Thalia and Annabeth approached Percy.

"So there is Ceberus," Annabeth said as the three headed dog started to stomp on a group of monsters that were trying to attack it. "I can't say that I'm happy to see him again."

"I always thought it was a her," Percy said as he stabbed another squid monster and beheaded a skeleton spear man. "But we need to get in there quick. TY OVER HERE!"

Percy grabbed hold of Annabeth's waist and the two took off into the air towards one of the many open windows at the top of Hades Palace. Ty ran up behind Thalia and picked her up bridle style and did the same. They both landed in side a room that was dimly lit with countless of animals head and fur rugs. Annabeth grinned as Percy set her down and she smoothed out her shirt. Ty was still holding Thalia who now had her arms wrapped around his neck with a dreamy grin. Ty was staring out of the window that they came in, oblivious to the scene in his arms. It didn't go unnoticed to Annabeth who nudged Percy in the side and pointed. Percy watched as Ty set Thalia on the ground gently and turned back towards the window.

"What's the matter Ty?" Percy asked as he Thalia and Annabeth went to scout the room a bit.

"The dog is getting overrun by those monsters," Ty said looking back with a bit of a hurt look. "You go ahead, I'm going to see if I can help him out a bit. I will catch up on the inside."

"You sure?" Percy asked looking out the window. Ceberus was being pushed back by a group of spear man. "Go get them, but be inside in five minutes. We should be in the main hall about then."

"You got it," Ty said as he jumped out the window in a gust of wind. Thalia and Annabeth looked at Percy with raised eyebrows.

"Hey he likes the dog," Percy said as they walked into the hallway. They made their way down towards a huge room just out of the main hall when they heard voices coming from behind a giant double wood door. Percy and the others ran to the doors as Percy put his ear to it to listen.

_'You know what's funny,'_ Percy heard a voice say on the inside. _'That some punk like you thinks that he can come into my domain and try to push me around.'_

_'You don't understand the implications of your actions,' _said a different voice. _'Reaper will you bring in the boys we captured.'_

_'What do you mean?'_ said the first voice as the sound of another door opened and closed. _'Nico...'_

"Yup," Percy said with smirk. "It's now or never."

Percy kicked the door open and charged in with his sword raised. Inside was a shocked God of the Underworld and that stood across from what Percy could only assume to be Helios. Helios was wearing glowing gold and black armor that looked to be of Samurai origin. The armor had two tigers on the breast plate that and a series of golden designs over dark black onyx tiles. On his back were two sheathed swords that crossed in an 'X' formation. His face was covered by the a Samurai helmet that came up in a half moon design on the top and a mask that looked like a tigers mouth. But his eyes were glowing much like the sun. He turned his attention towards Percy and smirked as Reaper appeared at his side with his twin axes tied to his back with a dark smirk. Behind him stood Nico and Grover who looked beaten up. They were both knocked out, tied and gagged.

"So we finally meet," Helios said with a booming voice. "This should be fun."

"I Think so," Percy said as he lowered himself into a fighting stance only to be kicked by an unseen force and launched down the hall streaking to a halt at the front door. Percy slowly picked himself up to see that Helios moved at such a speed that he didn't have time to react.

"I have to say if this is all you got then your in little camp is in trouble," Helios mocked as he slowly walked towards Percy. Annabeth and Thalia both tried to attack him but he just brushed them to the side with gust of wind that emitted from his hands causing them to hit the wall. Percy slowly pulled himself up with a cocky grin.

"You think that's all I got?" Percy asked as his eyes started to glow gold. "You've got another thing coming."

"Oh," Helios said as Reaper started to walk out holding Nico and Grover under his arms. "I guess it's a good thing I have back up then."

Percy's cocky grin almost faded till a poof of dark smoke appeared next to him and Hades appeared in full battle attire. He looked down at Percy with a stoic expression before turning towards Helios and Reaper.

"You have worn out your welcome here," Hades said as he pulled out a giant pronged fork like weapon. "Leave."

"You forget that we have your son," Helios said as he turned back to see Reaper holding out Nico who was starting to wake up. "You will not interfere with these arrangements."

"I will serve you to the best of my abilities if you let my son and his friends go," Hades said as he walked forward and knelt before Helios.

"Sign the contract and I will," Helios said as a black feather pen and paper with golden writing on it suddenly appeared in front of Hades face.

"Don't do it Hades," Percy yelled as Hades took the raven feather.

"Shut up kid," Hades whispered as he started to sign the paper. "Take care of Nico. You will need him in the future"

"Hades you are now bound by Contract of the Titans to serve to my army," Helios said with a smile. He nodded to Reaper who tossed both Nico and Grover over to Annabeth and Thalia. They picked them up and started to carry them over to Percy and Hades. "Now lets move we have more stops to make. Oh and Reaper have the army give these kids a nice good bye for me."

"YOU SAID THEY WOULD BE UNHARMED!" Hades voice boomed through out the hall. Helios turned and started to walk back to the room that they were previously in.

"Well I said that I wouldn't and Reaper will not either for the time being," Helios said as he and Reaper walked into the room. "But you will watch them as part of your punishment for trying to defy me."

"You monster," Hades said as Helios slammed the door. Hades seemed to slowly turn against his will. "RUN YOU FOOLS!"

Percy looked over at Annabeth who was cutting Nico free of his bonds. Thalia had Grover over her shoulder and they all looked a bit beat up. Percy turned to the slowly opening door and watched as fifty or so monsters started to fill the room.

"We have to run," Percy said over his shoulder pulling out his shield. "Stacy close behind me."

"Right," Annabeth said as she help supprot a battered Nico. "I don't think that will work."

Percy sighed deeply as the monsters started to close in quickly. Percy slashed his blade cutting the first wave of monsters, causing them to explode into dust. Percy knew that it would futile to just sit and wait for every wave to come in and attack them. Percy looked back at Hades who had what could only be called a small tear coming down from his check. Then the sound that would chill most mortals to the bone only seemed to brighten Percy's mood. Percy slowly turned to see Ceberus charging through the open door taking out the remaining monsters. On top of the middle head sat Ty who patted the giant dog affectionately. Percy smirked as Ty guided the giant dog over to the group.

"Who's a good doggie," Ty said as he hopped down and stood in front of the group. "You guys are new. What's you guys name?"

"No time Ty," Percy said stepping forward. "Can you get Ceberus to get us back to the fairy?"

"Yeah he shouldn't mind," Ty said turning back to the giant dog. "Would you boy?"

The giant dog barked and happily as Ty scratched behind the right head's ear.

"Let's roll," Percy said before turning back to Hades. "You know what this means right?"

"Train him Percy," Hades said. "He will be able to offset my attacks."

"I will," Percy said as he jumped onto the giant dog.

"Father," Nico said as he looked down at him. "I will find a way to free you from this contract."

"I know," Hades said with a smile. "NOW RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!"


End file.
